This time
by armea948
Summary: "I'd give anything, even my life, just to be with them/him" -her "I'd sell my soul to turn back time, before she made her wish" -him This is a Gouenji Shuuya x Kazemaru Ichirouta x Fubuki Shirou x Kiyama Hiroto x Reader story (a harem between you and them x3 ). I obviously don't own the characters. This is Rated M because in the future chapters, there will be some mature scences.
1. Wish

"Fuck it!" I screamed as I punch the concrete wall. Even I have to admit that was a pretty stupid move, but I haven't thought of that until I felt the stinging pain on my hand.

"The wall didn't do anything." Helia teasingly said. My head instantly snapped to his direction, giving him my death glare. Not to be confused, I like Helia. He's like my soul twin brother. He's always there for me as I am to him, he's also what most people call as _'inner voice'_. Technically, he voices out reasons that escapes my brain when I do something crazy or stupid or both.

I'm angry. Why? I failed a major exam that I spent sleepless nights studying. I couldn't handle the pressure. The pressure of people hoping for high expectations.

_'I'm definitely gonna get yelled at later.'_ I bitterly thought.

I was on the edge of my emotions already, tears are now starting to blur out my visions. I don't know what to do anymore.

_'I can't live like this anymore. Let's see, jumping off from the 6th floor would work or throwing myself to the traffic'_ My train of thoughts were stopped when Helia started patting me on the head. Being a cat-like human, this instantly cheered me up, I'd even wag my tail if I had one.

"It's ok. You'll always be my twin and I'm always here. Besides, majority of us failed." He said cheerfully.

"Did you fail?" I asked blankly eyeing him.

"Erm... no?" He said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head trying to ease the tension.

With that said, I started feeling gloomy. One would realize how small the problem is, however, given my circumstances, I **can't** fail. I'm an 18 year old student currently in 3rd year university with majorly strict parents and listening to their disappointment/angry speeches is not how I want to spend my weekend. **(A/N you're a smart cookie thus being in a university at that age)** I sighed, realizing I have to accept my fate and to get this over with. I packed my things and start to head home.

Later that evening

No matter how I look at it, the scenery doesn't cease to amaze me. Here I am in my happy place. It's a small section of the park that not many have dwelled to probably because the way here is seriously creepy. After going through or passing the "road for the courageous", as I like to call it, one would see the scenery of a single willow tree on a tiny island, surrounded by the clear blue mini lake.

I found this place 4 years ago, a few months before I move up to my last year in high school. It was the worst moment of my life, being accused of something I didn't do, but the saddest part was when my parents never believed me. How did I get here? I climbed the park gate.

_'It was peaceful then, still peaceful now.'_ I smiled at that thought. I looked at my reflection through the water, the full moon giving full access to my reflection. There I saw how horrible I looked. My eyes were red and noticibly puffy with tears still threathening to fall, I can't stop sniffing or shaking, my hair was a mess (not that it bothered me before), and my left cheek was red. I slightly touched my cheek as I remembered how I was mercilessly slapped by my mother after I told her I failed. I winced at my flashback as a tear finally escaped my eyes. I couldn't hold the overwhelming emotion and burst into tears. I wailed, cried, rolled on the ground, and screamed, all to release the pain.

When I finally felt like i cried enough, I sat up and grabbed my bag. I brought all my necessary gadgets such as laptop, tablet, pocket wifi and cellphone, along with other accessories. I started rewatching my favorite anime to cheer me up, Inazuma Eleven. Why? I envy their lives, being able to do what they want, that and I found them really cute and maybe a little hot. geehee~

"Must be nice to live the life you wanted." I said while smiling weakly then sighed.

"I'd give anything, even my life, just to be with them/him" I said in my most hopeful and desperate voice while once again looking at my reflection.

"Anything huh?" A soft, tender voice echoed.

"Who's there?" I called. Yes, I know and understand the famous 'horror movie logic' but in my defense, curiousity got the better of me, and yes, my curiousity **will** be the death of me someday.

As soon as I replied a strong gust of wind passed by, reveiling a slender, model-like woman in a black and white dress. Internally, I was already freaking out, I mean you only see these sceneries in horror film, as much as I love the genre, I'd rather not live in one.

"I am the guardian of this place, my dear. I've seen all your sufferings and pain, and I can no longer stand watching you with these tears." She replied.

I no longer feared the mystery woman. I'm very sensitive so I can feel when someone is hiding something or not.

"So what do you intend to do?" I asked, trying to stay on her good side.

"I'll grant your wish." She replied.

"So like a fairy god mother?"

"Oh no child. I stand in the balance of good and evil. I am both a fairy and a witch." She clarified.

"So a good fairy and a bad witch huh?" I pointed out.

"Hmmm... more like a bad fairy and a good witch." She stated as I looked at ber utterly confused.

"Fairies are limited by the rules, witches aren't. Such as I can grant your wish of crossing dimensions which is someing fairies can't do, however, I am also a bad fairy, there is a catch. Although the catch isn't exactly all that harsh." She explained.

"You can grant my wish? So does that mean that they exist?" I asked in excitement, smiling so widely completely forgetting what had happened earlier.

"oh yes, they're about as old as you now. So is that your wish?" She asked.

"Yes!" I replied enthusiastically as she stared at me intensely with her enchanting eyes.

"I'll ask you once more, but listen to the catch first." She said as I nodded.

"Your life." She said strongly as I once again looked at her utterly confused.

"wha-"

"Your life. That's the catch. The moment I grant your wish, you will die." She replied with an eerie voice.

"So what? I only get to be with them in my imagination when I'm dead?" I asked making the giant question mark at the top of my head visible.

"In this world, you or rather your body in this world will die. The moment you cross dimensions, you will gain a new body the same as the one you have now. You cannot go back in this world either." she explained.

"So I'm leaving everyone here behind." I said softly. Not that it bothered me, it's just that I'd be leaving my 'twin' behind, my best friend.

After giving some thought, I replied "Grant my wish."

"One last detail, by the end of the year, you will die an inevitable death." She said calmly.

I was already getting somewhat annoyed. She could have just told me everything all at once rather than giving me all these suspense even if it was suppose to make me rethink my decision.

"Exactly January 1 of the next year?" I asked.

"The first second of that date to be precise." She answered.

"It's July now which means I got 6 months less to live my life there." I said trying to get a hold of the details. I looked at her nod in response.

"No more additional details?" I asked instictively since I have a feeling she's hiding something from me.

"For you, no more. For another, maybe." She answered back with a cryptic message.

"Okay, I accept all terms and conditions that have been said by you." I said in a serious yet happy tone.

"So be it." She said as she waved her arm seemingly causing the clear water to create some sort of wormhole. I looked at her with excite, unsureness, happiness, hope, and fear. She signalled me to enter the vortex which I did.

First thing I felt was the immense pain I was feeling through my skin as if the water had turned into acid, followed by the feling of light headedness from the lack of hair as if all the air in my lungs had been taken away, and lastly, the feeling of being pulled apart, much like being the unfortunate rope in the game of tug-of-war.

_'One can only handle enough pain.'_ That was my last thought before everything slowly grew darker.

Someone's POV

It's already 10:37pm and I still can't sleep despite being tired from training. I kept twisting and turning, trying to find the most comfortable spot to sleep, but it was all a waste of effort.

I looked outside my window where I can see the brightness of the full moon in it's full glory. The outside seems comfortably quiet, something that I hadn't seen in years.

'I'm going for a run then." I said to myself as I start to walk out of my room.

I heard the door open followed by my dad who apparently just got home from his job. He seems startled that I was still awake.

"Shuuya, why are you still up? You still have classes tomorrow **(A/N I live in a country where there are still classes in July so just bear with me)**." Dad asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm just going for a short run. You should go to bed, dad. You seem awfully tired." I explained.

"In a few moments, I have to finish this." He said as you nodded.

I left the house and started running off, but for some reason, my feet brought me to the park. I sat down, my back facing the tree trunk. I looked at the lake whose water shines like diamonds from the moonlight. My eyes fell on the other side of the tree trunk where I found a pair of feet. Since I'm still not that tired and I thought it'd be fine to have a conversation. I scanned the area and it does seem like we're the only one's left.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I said.

I waited for his or her reply, but there was nothing.

"uhhhh... sorry, I didn't mean to be awkward." I said trying to regain my 'coolness'.

Hey, I am Gouenji Shuuya, Inazuma Legend Japan's ace striker. I'm too hot to be ignored.

I took a glance of the person beside me who was still motionless. I scratched the back of my head, trying to release my annoyance, I quickly stood up and was about to leave when...

*thump*

A vein just popped, signalling how annoyed and probably angry I was, thinking that this person suddenly had the gut to throw things behind me. I was about to give this person my I'm-gonna-kill-you glare when I turned around and realize that the person I was talking to was laying on the ground.

_'Please be asleep... Please be asleep...'_ Those words were the only thing I could think of as I walk near the girl laying on the floor. I squated on the ground and neared my face to hers.

"uhmm.. excuse me, are you ok?" I asked . I moved my face even closer to hear if she was breathing and if she can answer.

"h-h-he-help m-me." She stuttered with her eyes still closed. I touched her forehead to check if she had a fever or something, only to be shocked on how cold her skin was.

I couldn't waste time. I checked first if she had any belongings, to know when to send her back- don't get any wrong ideas, dear reader. There was a bag that seems to be clinging on her wrist. I swung the bagpack on my shoulder and carried her bridal style to bring her home and hopes dad's still awake.

**A/N**

**so this is my first anime fanfiction~**

**hurray~!**

**technically, this is a sort of crossover from our world to their's...**

**me: woot woot for Gouenji~!**

**Gouenji: hey author. Can you keep it down with the fangirling! I need them beauty sleep!**

**me: what a diva. Fubuki-kun~ TT^TT**

**Fubuki: it's ok author-san *pats My head***

**me: *purr***

**Gouenji: Fubuki! Throw that cat outside. I'm allergic to cats especially those who talks.**

**Fubuki: Kawaii~ I'm keeping her then~**

**me: yay~**


	2. Family

**A/N**

**So I was faced with a MAJOR technical difficulties... TT^TT**

**[f/n] = insert first name**

**[l/n]= insert last name**

**[h/n] = insert helper name (TT^TT) I forgot the name of the helper of the Gouenji family**

Reader's POV

I slowly opened my eyes after feeling that I've slept enough only to find myself wrapped by the darkness. As my eyes starts to adjust from the dark, I realized I'm in an unfamiliar room. I search the place frantically in hope to trigger the last memory I had until I saw my bag. The memories flashed before my eyes letting a single tear escape.

_'I probably got tricked. I don't feel any different. That bitch must have played me.'_ I thought angrily as I touched myself in all place to see whether something had happen to me or not. I realized that I'm wearing a different set of clothes and was completely naked underneath.

After making sure nothing had happened to me physically, I quickly grabbed my bag to check if any of my belongings got lost.

_'I've not been touched and my things are still here, what the hell happened?'_ I asked myself. I stood up and grabbed my things knowing that I wouldn't find an answer if I just stayed in the room.

_'Door's unlocked. Which means I'm not kidnapped.'_ I gave sighed of relief as I left the room only to reach a hallway and facing a door that seems to lead to another room.

I walk through the hallway that ends with a set of stairs. Climbing down with caution, still indifferent and suspicious about the whole set up. The moment I reached the floor, a door in the far side of the room opened, letting some light enter the place. I quickly went behind the sofa to hide as I stalk the person who just came in.

A man in his 40's wearing a suit and holding a briefcase entered the house as he turned on the lights. He seemed like a normal adult who just came home after a hard day's work. He wasn't really that suspicious looking although he looks strict.

_'Nothing adds up.'_ I thought as I started to get irritated with the fact that there's no connection at all.

The man sighed, making me snap my head back to him. He was massaging his shoulders and yawned. He's your average dad type who has been piled up with work. But then again, he did look familiar.

"How long do you plan on hiding there?" He asked.

I froze. _'Does he know I'm here? Maybe he is a bad guy.'_ I thought. I regained my composure and tried to hide my presence.

"I know your there. Behind the couch. I have two kids that like playing hide and seek, I pretty much mastered the art of knowing when someone's hiding in my house." He explained, not even looking at me or the couch.

"Follow me to my work room, my kids are asleep, I don't want to wake them up. I'll answer your questions there." He said as he walk his way through a room.

For some reason, I felt that I could trust the man. My gut said so and my gut is never wrong, so far. I stood up, my bag clinging on my right shoulder, and followed him.

Upon entering the room, I was amazed at the fact that it was both tidy and messy at the same time all because of the piles of papers neaty stacked yet was laid there at random. He was sitting there as he opened his briefcase. I froze. It's not that I could trust the man because my gut said so, it was because I know this man. My heart skipped a beat after realizing that that woman didn't fool her.

_'I really have crossed dimensions.'_ I happily thought.

"So how do you feel?" He asked while his attention were at the papers he just brought out of his briefcase.

"I feel fine, sir. What happened?" I asked making sure I was polite since he was emmiting a type of presence that said 'I have the authority so be polite'.

"My son found you at the park. You were looking for help. He brought you to me since I'm a doctor. Oh and your clothes were changed by our helper. **(A/N: I have no idea what to call the old lady that has been really awesome and kind to Shuuya in the series)** Your clothes are inside the closet in the room." He explained.

"Thank you for your help." I replied as I hid my confusion when he said I looked for help.

"I should also tell you that I looked through your wallet to know your identity and who to call." He announced as he stopped working and faced me, making me feel less comfortable.

"Well, I guess that's rather normal since I think that is a protocol." I said while laughing awkwardly.

"I found your school ID" He said in a blank voice.

I stopped laughing and realized what he meant. I looked at him while thinking of what to reply.

"I.. ugh.. what about it?" I asked while I felt my heart dropped. Cursing myself with the fact that I can't lie to someone with authority.

"I called the telephone number enlisted at the back of your ID. The number doesn't exist. You seem to be in a university so I searched for the name of your school and found nothing. Who are you?" He asked with a serious expression. I can feel my legs giving in but was able to reach for a sit and sat down.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you." I answered while looking away from him. Who would even listen to you seriously if you just suddenly tell them 'Hey I came from another world to stalk your son and his team'.

"Try me." He said seriously observing me directly making me even less comfortable. I filled my lungs with air then gave an audible sigh. 'Here goes.'

"I came from another world." I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

I waited for him to laugh or look at me funny, but he wore the same serious expression.

"You believe me?" I asked.

"I couldn't exactly say that I believe you, but the gleam in your eyes tells me otherwise. Tell me what happened." He said in a fatherly voice, something I haven't heard for a long time.

I felt a tear running away from my eyes with my vision getting blurry by the second. He wore the same expression, however, there was a hint of softness now. I told him what had happened to me, the last day I was in my world including my death sentence. He would nod occasionally as he listen to me with thoroughly. I was already crying non-stop when I ended my tale.

He moved towards me and pats my head, something a father would do to stop their kid from crying.

"Give me proof that you really know us. It's a lot to take in." He said as he laughed a little.

No matter how I looked at him, he was different from what I've seen in the anime. He seems friendlier than he was when Shuuya was in junior high.

_'They probably have solve their familiy issues.'_ I thought.

I quickly opened my back to get my laptop. After turning it on, I showed him the first episode of the anime. He watched the whole thing seriously and when the show ended, he took a deep breathe.

"I didn't know my son that well that time. I never knew how tortured he must have felt." He said as he stared at the floor with sad eyes.

"But you guys are ok now, right?" I asked hopefully. He smiled.

"After I let him continue playing soccer, we started bonding again, slowly but surely. I can't believe I was that selfish then." He explained.

"In my world, a lot of us, who watched the soccer life of your son's team, were pretty annoyed by you, but when you let him play, we were very happy." I said with a huge smile in my face.

He then cleared his throat to escape the embarrassment. Then there was silence.

_'Here goes.'_ I thought.

"Uhmmm..." I started.

"Yes?"

I exhaled all the air in my lungs and quickly filling them back and bowed then quickly said, "Please let me stay here until the end of the year".

He looked shock. I mean who wouldn't. Suddenly a girl appeared in your house unconscious, told you that she was from another world, then suddenly asks you to keep her. That's just messed up.

There it was once again, the awkward silence.

After what seems to be an eternity, I spoke once more.

"I'll do anything! I can cook and clean, I'm also good with kids, and I am or was a 3rd year university student, I can probably help with these papers. And it's only until the last day of the year." I said trying to convince him.

"What do you want in return?" He asked as my face instantly lit up.

"To be a part of this family, even as a maid, and to work. I don't want to depend on you sir if you'd let me stay." I replied.

"Fine. You will be working for me as a secretary. You'll start in 3 days." He said.

"Thank you so much sir." I said happily while doing a 90 degree bow.

"And by the way, call me 'dad'." He said with a small smile.

I looked at him in disbelief. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't sleeping. After doing so, my smile grew from ear to ear, a smile I haven't worn for years. Tears are once again trying to climb it's way out of my eyes.

"Thank you so much dad." I said happily.

"Now go back to bed. You still need some sleep." He said sternly. Then a question popped in my head.

"By the way, how long was I asleep?" I asked, afraid that I probably wasted 2 months sleeping in this world.

"About 2 days." I felt the rush of relief that I didn't sleep for a long time.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Yes?" He asked fixing his attention once more to the papers he had.

"Can you not tell anyone that I'll die by the end of the year?" I asked in a mellow voice.

He took his time to think about it then agreed. I bowed once more and was about to leave the room when he suddenly said...

"[f/n], I'll do my best to become a good father to you. I won't restrict you as long as you tell me where you are going and with whom. Curfew is 10pm. Just follow these rules and you and I will get along just fine." He said.

"Yes dad." I said and left the room but heard him said 'breakfast is at 7am'.

I went back to my room, turned my alarm on, and slept.

Next day

I woke up by the sound of my alarm. I didn't hesitate to open my eyes because I remembered last night as if it just happened.

I quickly got up opened the closest and surely my clothes were there. I did my neccessary basic morning needs then went down to the dining room where dad, Shuuya, and Yuuka were eating breakfast. The moment my foot touched the floor, all three of them looked at me. I froze at the sudden attention.

There was silence.

_'I am probably the most awkward person ever.'_ I sadly thought.

"uhhh... Good morning!" I said enthusiatically followed by an awkward smile.

"[f/n], good morning! Come and sit." Dad/Mr. Gouenji said.

I slowly made my way to the dining table still feeling the burning stare of Shuuya and Yuuka.

"[h/n], kindly give [f/n] a plate." Dad said as [h/n] put down a plate for me to eat with.

"Shuuya, Yuuka, starting today until the end of the year, [f/n] will be staying here as a part of our family." Dad announced. I instantly blushed from the embarrassment. I slowly looked at Shuuya to see his reaction only to be returned with a cold stare. I was offended.

_'I did not just crossed dimension and suffer excruciating pain just to be greeted by a cold stare.'_ I thought and returned his cold stare with my famous bitch look. He seems taken aback and went back to eating. I looked at Yuuka who greeted me with a happy sunshine smile that just brightened up my day.

"Hello~! I'm Gouenji Yuuka! Nice to meet you!" She said as she extends her hand for a handshake.

"Hi Yuuka-chan! I'm [f/n] [l/n]. It's really nice to meet you and talk to you unlike a certain ice princess." I said with a grin while looking at Shuuya from the corner of my eyes who seemed to have choked from his drink.

"Excuse me?" He said trying to regain composure.

"Shuuya-kun, lesson number one in trying to not be affected by a certain comment is to not be afftected by the certain comment." I said as I gave him a playful wink.

I swear I saw him blush as he looked at the other direction trying (and failing) to hide his face. Dad and [h/n] was giggling at our morning act while Yuuka was confused.

"Nii-chan, why is your face red?" said by the young innocent Yuuka.

With that simple comment given by Yuuka, the entire household started laughing, except Shuuya of course who seemed to turned bright red.

"I'm going now." He quickly said as he grabbed a toast and quickly left the house.

"[f/n], what do you plan on doing today?" Dad asked.

"I wanna meet Shuuya-kun's team, if I can." I answered.

"Hey [h/n], is Shuuya still a part of Endou's team?" Dad asked.

"You know those boys are inseperable even after graduating junior high." She said laughing tenderly. I smiled at the thought that I'd finally meet them.

I looked at dad with puppy eyes, begging him to let me go to them.

"Here." He said as he gave me an envelop and a folded sheet of paper.

"Give that envelop to Natsumi Raimon while the other one is the town's map." He explained.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I got up and hugged him.

"Anyway, by 3pm go to Yuuka's school." He said as he pointed a school icon on the map.

"Pick up Yuuka and go to the mall. You're gonna need some clothes." He said in a straight tone.

Yuuka and I looked at each other blankly then with excitement plastered with wide smiles.

"Yay! Papa, can I buy some ice cream, too?" Yuuka asked imitating what I just did. Mr. Gouenji could only chuckle at his daughter's cuteness.

"Ok but be a good girl to your [f/n] nee-san." He said.

Yuuka then tackled her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Yuuka said with glee.

"[f/n] nee san, I'll be waiting at the gate ok? Please don't be late." She begged.

I couldn't resist her especially when she looks at me with those sparkling eyes and baby face. I pinched her cheeks softly and ruffled her hair as I gave her a nod.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down being all hyeractive.

"I'll go off first then." I announced.

"Wait." Dad said and threw me another envelop.

"What's this?" I asked. The envelop was rather thick (but not that thick).

"You're buying clothes right? Take it as an early month's pay." He said while giving me a playful wink. I smiled at the thoughfulness of my new father.

"Thank you. I'm going now!" I said while bowing.

Gouenji Shuuya's POV

_'I swear that that girl will be the death of me one day. I WAS DEFINITELY NOT BLUSHING! ME? An ICE PRINCESS?! I'M A FLAME STRIKER! I DON'T DO ICE, I mean sure I'm cool, BUT I'M MORE OF THE HOT TYPE! I AM HOT!'_ I thought endlessly. The girl I just saved just ruined my morning and most probably my day.

_'Great! How the hell am I suppose to focus on my training today when all I could think of is her'_ I thought while walking to school.

Wait what? I am not thinking of her.

_'Nope. Nope. Never. Nope.'_ I kept thinking while shaking my head.

"Keep shaking your head and it might fall off later." A familiar voice said.

"Kazemaru. How are you?" I greeted.

"I'm fine. You seem to be in a bad mood. It's rather amusing. So who's the girl?" He asked while showing me his I-know-what-you're-hiding smirk.

"I am not amused Kazemaru. I'm having a headached. And what do you mean 'who's the girl?'" I asked not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"You're blushing. " He simply said.

"I don't blush because of women, Kazemaru. Women blushes for me." I stated.

"Uhhh.. no. I think that's more of Fubuki than Gouenji." He said which didn't exactly brighten up my mood.

Not that I don't agree that Fubuki can get a girl in a blink of an eye, I also have the same effect on girls right?

"Wrong!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Wha- How? How did you-"

"I had a feeling you were thinking something similar with 'I'm a chick magnet like Fubuki'." He said with a laugh.

That pretty much hit the spot. I started to walk faster away from Kazemaru, unfortunately, I can't outrun this idiot.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_ I asked myself as I let out a sigh of defeat.

**A/N**

**I just received my first review and I has followers!**

**me: I'm sooooo happy! TTwTT**

**Fubuki: awwwwe~ kitty cat's crying... this would make you feel all better. *kisses me on the cheek***

**me: kyaaaa~ _ *dies***

**Fubuki: O_O ummm.. author-chan? *poke***

**Gouenji: Is she dead? Finally!**

**Fubuki: I didn't do it!**

**Kazemaru: Stand back! I know cpr and mouth to mouth resuscitation. *dives in for a kiss***

***thump***

**Fubuki & gouenji: ( _ )**

**Kiyama: (_) *hides the baseball bat behind his back***

**Fubuki: uhmmm,,. hiroto-kun, Is there so-**

**Kiyama: He musn't touch author-chan. Don't worry, he's only unconscious.**

**Kazemaru: *groan* Who the hell hit m-**

***thump***

**Gouenji: that' a little overki-**

**Kiyama: If he knows what's best for him, he should stay down. *evil grin and aura***

**Fubuki&Gouenji: *backing away slowly from the scary hiroto while dragging my body***


	3. Butterflies

**Gouenji Shuuya's POV**

We, Kazemaru and I, finally reached school with me killing him. Although he did stopped talking, he still has that annoying grin plastered on his face.

"Would you stop that?" I asked, not really caring if I sounded annoyed 'cause I am.

"Stop what?" He replied happily.

"That grin you overly gender bent air head." I replied while focusing on our path.

I saw him puff his cheek all girly like and opened his mouth to reply only to be stopped by a group of screaming fangirls.

"Kyaaaa~ " They squealed.

We were going to make a break for it but they were like piranhas who just smelled their next victim. I just grinned at the thought that I could prove to Kazemaru that I'm much of a chic magnet like Fubuki.

"Good Mo-" I got cut off and was thrown aside by the vicious fangirls. I just stood there with my jaw wide open as I looked at Kazemaru being surrounded by female of all ages.

"Kazemaru-kun!"

"Kyaaa! "

"He smells like lavender!"

"I just touched his hair!"

"Kazemaru-kun, marry me!"

I just stood there and listened to all of these comments and more. When they finally left, Kazemaru was standing there with gifts more than he could carry, and a face full of kissmarks except his lips which I assumed was something he struggled protecting.

"Nice look." I teased.

"I don't see fangirls encircling and showering with their love." He shot back while I kept quiet, not knowing how to counter what he said.

"Score 1 for the overly gender bend air head and 0 for the self-proclaimed 'chic magnet' flame brain." He announced happily.

"Shut up." I replied and sprinted to the locker room to get ready for morning practice.

Kazemaru was having difficulties running with all those gifts and trying to hide his embarrassment given by the kissmarks.

**Time skip (middle of morning practice)**

Morning practice was the usual. 5 laps around the field, individual practice, and helping the other members complete their new hissatsu techniques. It may sound easy, but in reality, it's not. The temperature is high this morning and I'm wet, sweaty wet. We were having our morning break which means practice is nearly over.

"Everyone gather." Coach Kuduo announced.

It's rather weird for him to gather us when practice isn't over yet.

_'Maybe he'll announce an early dismissal.'_ I thought longingly.

He scanned us, making sure everyone was here, except for Hiroto, who apparently skipped morning practice, but was said to have told coach beforehand.

"Starting today, we have a new manager for the team." He announced with a dead serious expression. (which he kind of wear everytime)

Everyone, except our managers (Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, and Fuyuka), seemed to be shocked.

"But coach, we already have 4 managers, I think 4 is enough and apis already a little too many." Endou stated.

"She is given recommendation by someone we cannot ignore. In addition, she will also be a part of the reserve team like Megane." Coach said while gives off a depressing aura.

"She?" Tsunami asked in confusion.

"Yes, she unless you have something agaisnt women playing soccer, I'll make sure to tell Touko and Rika." Couch replied.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't tell either of them." Tsunami begged envisioning himself getting hit by Touko's The Tower and Rika pummeling him.

"If there no more concerns, let me introduce your new manager." He said as he looked behind him, revealing a woman, wearing an oversize t-shirt, mini-shorts, and sneakers, holding an umbrella in such a way that we couldn't see her face.

She didn't seem to walk all that girl, however, she was emitting a feminine aura. When she was finally in front of us, she closed her umbrella, showing her face. I stood there mesmerized, but for some reason, anger was starting to rush in.

"Hello, I'm [f/n] [l/n] and I'll be your new manager as of today until the end of the year." She said cheerfully, then it hit me.

"YOU!" I screamed in anger while pointing at her. I couldn't care less if the rest of the team thought I lost it, I just needed to let that anger go.

She looked at me innocently with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, me. You got any problem with that **Ice queen**." She said mockingly while the rest of the members went 'oooooohhh'

"You did not just call me ice queen." I threateningly said.

"Either you're deaf or a retard 'cause I'm pretty sure I just did." She replied.

"I **cannot** accept this lame excuse of a female to be a manager, much more a member of the team." I said beggingly.

The coach just looked at her, analyzing her to see if I'm right or wrong. I glared at her while she only looked at me blankly.

"Do you play soccer?" Coach asked as she looked at him seriously.

"I currently have no experience or knowledge in soccer." She replied confidently.

"And you expect to be a manager and a member of the team." I said as I rolled my eyes, wearing my victory smile.

"As a manager, I am to give physical and emotional support for the team, and I am to know the team's match schedules and to research their opponent before the match. I can cook very well, too, just so you know. So far, I don't understand how can I fail at that job." She explained while the other managers just nodded their heads in agreement as I felt my face slowly burning.

"As a member of the team, as far as I can remember, Tobitaka-san was a beginner in soccer when he first joined in. Like me, he had no experience in soccer. He was taught by Coach Hibiki amd was supported by Endou and the rest of the team. I don't understand why I can't become a member of the soccer club when I am in the same position of Tobitaka-san back then. And please, don't give me that bullshit that it's because I'm a girl and you found me unconscious at the park begging for help. In my previous school, I was a part of both the basketball and volleyball team, I occasionally played tennis, I also happemed to be one of the fastest runner in my batch-boys included, and a dancer." She continued while the rest of us was speechless.

I really hate to admit it but she was right.

"Wait, Gouenji-sempai found you unconscious at the park?" Toramaru asked, his face visibly red.

Upon hearing that, everyone else except for coach and [f/n] were blushing.

"Oi! Gouenji, you sly dog." Tsunami said as he tackled me and started messing my hair.

**Reader's POV**

I'm pissed off. Sure, I didn't come here to keep having cat fights with Gouenji (I actually would rather be really close to him), but that lame tsundare isn't making things easy.

I smirk at Tsunami's comment.

_'I don't see anything wrong with flirting with the guys I'm going to manage, but then i have to limit myself to my favorjtes only. Geehee'_ I thought.

"Wha? Nothing of some sort happened. I just brought him to my dad because he's a doctor and I can't possibly carry her all the way to the hospital. She is heavy." He replied, face still red but now, he has a smug look on his face, thinking he won.

"True but in the end, I end up living with you~ " I said in a flirty way.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Everyone shouted except Gouenji, whose jaw just dropped, and coach who's amused yet he expertly hides it.

Coach Kuduo clapped his hands trying to get the teams attention once more. Everyone looked at the coach, silent but their faces still red (Gouenji's red face was the brightest and definitely the most priceless).

"Uhhmm, [f/n]-san, why is being a dancer advantageous in becoming a soccer player?" Fubuki asked.

_'HOLY SHIT! FUBUKI SHIROU! YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST ANGEL-LIKE BEING I HAVE LAID MY EYES UPON! HOW CAN YOU BE THAT HOT, CUTE , AND INNOCENT LOOKING AT THE SAME TIME?!'_ I screamed in my head while staring at him directly, trying to not drool jn his presence.

"Being a dancer means I'm quite flexible." I said in starting with an innocent voice, ending in most seductive tone I know while giving him a wink.

I swear I saw him blush before looking away to hide it.

_'Don't you fail me now, body. YOU MUST NOT SQUEAL OR FAN GIRL OR DIE.'_ I yelled at myself.

Coach Kuduo cleared his throat to get our attention once again. He seemed to have felt the need to chaan the subject.

"Maybe you should prove yourself to them, [f/n]." He said while I gave him a small nod and grabbed a soccer ball.

"I don't know how to dribble a soccer ball yet so I'm going to use my hand. Just try to retrieve this ball from me. No pushing, tickling, perverted stuff, or other actions that could be mentioned as cheating or else you'll experience how experienced I am in wrestling, and boxing. Simple enough right?" I explained.

"So how does that involve soccer?" Midorikawa asked.

"If you can't steal this ball using your hands, what more with your feet?" I said while he gave me a determined look.

"1 minute each. Who wants to go first?" I asked. Midorikawa was the first to raise his hand.

"I'm shocked. I could've sworn I thought ice queen there would volunteer first. Anyway, line up so we don't waste time." I commanded.

**Kazemaru's POV**

I have to say that this chic is really something. One after another the guys would fall in defeat. No one was able to even touch the ball. It's amazing how fluid like her body is, and that amazing ball control with her hands. I'm getting a little dizzy just watching her and my teammates fight for the ball. She was using excellent feints and whenever someone (Kidou and Fudou) would correctly calculate her feints, she would quickly change movement in an instant. She looks like she's performing a beautiful dance that no one could keep up.

Gouenji seemed pissed off about losing yet he seemed to have given her some of his difficult earned respect. I mean who wouldn't?! The girl had defeated most of the members of the team. We were down to the last two members, Fubuki and I. The team purposely put us at the last since we're the fastest members of the team. Fubuki was up next. I could see traces of pink on his cheeks. Her comment back then must have been haunting him.

Fubuki was actually doing an amazing job. Unlike me who focuses on speed, Fubuki was both speed and flexibility. The man can move the way he likes. The two seems to be having a quiet conversation and even exchanges smiles, but for some reason he just stopped and gave up. I looked at him and his face was red.

He walked towards me as he wiped his sweat.

"I'm sorry Kazemaru-kun, but I just can't continue." Fubuki said while giving me a weak smile.

"It's ok, dude. You were actually the closest to actually kept up with her movements. The sun must be getting to you. Your face is so red so do me a favor and go cool yourself." I said with a laugh.

_'It's finally my turn.'_ I thought as I walked towards her.

**Fubuki's POV**

I walked towards the tree to shade myself from the heat. Sure it's hot, but that's not the real reason why my face is red.

Flashback

[f/n] and I were already battling. She was definitely flexible, that I have to confess. We were already in the 30 second mark when I **accidentally** brushed my hand on her breast (enough for me to realize what my hand just touched) when I reached out to try and touch the ball. When I realized what just happened, I tried to get near her to apologize, but instead she got close to me.

"That's not fair Fubuki-kun." She said softly and seductively. I froze for a second and was about to apologize when her hand "accidentally" brushed against me. Me as in the me down there.

"Now we're even" She said as she went back to defending the ball.

I just froze or rather, I can't move. I'm a healthy 18 year old male, what do you think happened?!

I quickly surrendered and looked at everyone to see if they noticed what just happened, luckily no one noticed, not even the coach who was talking to his daughter that time.

Kazemaru-kun tried to cheer me up and I did my best so that he wouldn't suspicious.

End of flashback

_'I don't think I would last long if she became our manager, but why am I so thrilled?'_ I thought as I rested my right hand on my chest only to feel the fast beating of my heart.

_'She's the first girl to make me feel like this.'_ I thought but quickly brushed it away, thinking it's probably just because of what happened and because I'm a guy.

I watched Kazemaru-kun as he struggled to get the ball from [f/n] who seemed to be enjoying defeating all of us.

**Time skip - End of morning practice**

**Reader's POV**

In the end, no one was able to get the ball from me. Oh and there was the thing with Fubuki-kun that I'm still debating whether or not should I regret what I did.

The coach had finalized that I stay and become a member of the team which I gladly accepted. The boys were going to the locker room and do their guy stuff while the managers were helping with cleaning up.

"Hey [f/n], you did really great today." Aki said with a smile while the rest gave a smild of agreement.

"It's about time someone was able to stood up to those guys." Natsumi added.

"It does seem like we have spoiled them quite a lot. thank you for maintaining the balance." Fuyuka said while picking up the ball in front of her.

"But you know, it's the first time I heard Gouenji-kun talk that much." Haruna said suspiciously.

The rest of the girls eyed me like wolves who just found their prey.

"Spill it sister. What's with you and Gouenji?" Haruna said as she stood next to me, acting like a true reporter looking for the next scoop.

I playfully pushed her away while laughing awkwardly.

"Nothing. I swear. Nothing is going on between me and that ice queen." I announced.

"But do you like anyone in the team?" Fuyuka asked innocently, and the wolf stares are back.

"Don't worry, [f/n]. We managers stick together, no secret gets loose in our sisterhood." Aki explained and with that, I sighed in defeated as I sat on the bench. The rest of the girls quickly sat beside me waiting for my answer.

"Fine. No, there really is nothing going on between me and Gouenji. Yes, I have like some members in the team." I answered while feelung my cheeks heat up.

"Kyaaaa~" The girls squeaked.

"Who?" Haruna eagerly asked.

"It's -"

"Oh and it'd better be not my brother, Kidou Yuuto. The one with the cape and googles" Haruna said in an overly protective tone.

"Don't worry. I won't steal your brother. I actually like Fubuki-kun, Kazemaru-kun, as you guys have guessed, I also like Gouenji-kun, and Kiyama-kun." I confessed.

"Ehh? So you already know the members of the team?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm actually a fan." I replied.

"No, it's ok. So you like Gouenji. Isn't it awkward to like him while living in his place?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, he seriously annoys the daylight out of me so I don't think there'll be any process whatsoever." I answered.

"There's still Fubuki-kun though." Fuyuka added.

"Nope." Haruna said while forming an x using her arms.

"Fubuki Shirou has a natural affect on girls. Girls would swoon at the sight of him, but he's impossible. I don't think the boy even has plans on getting married!" Haruna explained.

"Haruna does have a point. I don't think Fubuki-kun has an intention of dating anyone." Aki said.

"Ahhh... no. It's just a crush guys. I don't plan on dating anyone on my stay here." I quickly said.

As much as I would love to be their girlfriend, I don't want to be selfish. Dating them then dying is not exactly the best love story anyone would want, right?

"Why?" Fuyaka asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, the recommendation letter said that you'll be a part of the team until the end of the year. Are you going somewhere?" Natsumi asked as I stared at the floor.

Even for a short moment here, I already feel sad. I'm already overjoyed. I have a new caring family (let's include Gouenji), and new friends. It's sad realizing that you'll never see them again.

"I have to go overseas. It's something I have planned before." I said with a fake smile.

"That's too bad." Aki said.

"But all the more reason why you should spend your days here the happiest way possible." Fuyaka shared.

"I'd rather not leave anyone behind. I don't do well in long distance relationships." I replied.

"You should try it first. Ichinose and I thought that way first but here we are, still going strong." Aki said happily.

I was shocked. How would I know Aki ended up with Ichinose? But what more is that I realized that these girls will do everything to hook me up with either one of the names I spoke off. I sighed while looking at them with sad eyes.

"This sisterhood promises to not leak information right?" I asked seriously while all of them nodded, staring at me, waiting for my next words.

I sighed once more then told them about the guardian, selling my life, crossing dimensions and reaching here. By the end of my story, they all looked sad.

"I think I understand now. It's a different case." Aki said sadly while Haruna patted her on the shoulder.

"i don't think so. 6 months is a short time. If you came into this world to find happiness, I don't thinking holding back on dating is a way of achieving happiness." Fuyuka said. I swear that this girl would become an awesome philosopher one day.

"True. If you dated someone who was able to make you really happy enough for you to show no regrets of selling your lifetime, then died by the end of the year, we'll tell the guy personally that it was our fault and that at least he was able to become your everything." Natsumi added while the rest of the girls smiled in agreement.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

The rest of the girls started jumping up and down, congratulating each other for being able to convince me.

"But you guys are not hooking me up with anybody. I would like to do it on my own." I stated only to be replied with hugs.

**A/N**

**I arrived a little too early for school so I thought of posting it now. (OwO)**

**I know that there are perverted stuff here, but this is a rated M story so I'm doing things step by step.**

**Am I doing it right?**

**Thanks Mochimochi100 for the information.**

**First, let me thank you my dear readers for reading. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Second, Aki and Ichinose. I dunno but I always kind of ship them. I also ship Rika and Ichinose, I dunno, they look cute. xD**

**Third, I already have someone rooting for Fubuki Shirou! Woot woot! Anyone out there who roots for either Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, or Kiyama Hiroto?**

**Lastly, please don't be afraid to post comments. :3**

**Fubuki: (O/O)**

**Fubuki: Uhhhh... author-chan, what's with this chapter?**

**Me: I dunno.. the idea just suddenly came to me. hihi**

**Gouenji: author, 'ice princess', really? when have I used ice? And when did Kazemarj became more popular than me?!**

**Kazemaru: When have you been popular Gouenji-kun? *cue the fabulous blue flowing hair swaying as the wind blows***

**Gouenji: Wha?**

**Fubuki: He's got a point Gouenji-kun. *cue puppy dog eyes and smiling at the ground looking all photogenic***

**Gouenji: _**

**Kiyama: Guys, don't forget me. *cue sparkles, space background with a lot of stars, and Hiroto doing a sexy and cool pose***

**Me: *intense nosebleed***

**Gouenji: what is wrong with you people? *walks out cool-like like he always do.**


	4. Two out of Four

**Reader's POV**

Unlike the rest of the team, including managers, I have nothing else to do, but I can enter any class I wish. Who knew Mr. Gouenji had this much influence? I don't think I've introduced the school yet.

Welcome to Raimon High School! It's definitely bigger and a little more glamorous than the junior high. I guess that's why dad said to give the letter to Natsumi, being the daughter of the school's chairman.

I started practicing soccer alone, trying to get the basics of the game. I pretty much used up the entire morning mastering the art of dribbling since shooting is pretty useless if you can dribble, catch, and pass the ball.

When lunch time came, I ate with the rest of the managers and asked them if they had a kitchen where students or non-kitchen staff can use.

"Hmmm.. There's the home economics room. The place is huge and that's where we make the snacks for the team." Aki replied. My face lit up at her reply and thanked her, telling her to come to the home economics room after classes while she just looked at me confused.

After having lunch, I started randomly wondering around the school until I found the Home Economics room. The room was big enough for at least 40 people to use, including the counters, stoves, and etc. There were 8 2-door fridge, 2 on each side, and a box of different spices in each counter. I just stood the awe struck at how awesome this room was. I checked each of the fridge only to find them filled with food. It sort of made me wonder how much this entire room cost.

_'Those guys did well earlier. I should give them a reward.'_ I thought as I grabbed an apron and started to work.

**Fast forward - done with all the cooking and baking**

I smiled contentedly at my work. I made some onigiri, baked a lot of cookies, some pies, and made 3 special mini cakes. Then I realized that I had an appointment with Yuuka today, I looked at my watch and panicked at the sight of having only 30 minutes less to reach her school. I rushed to write a note for the rest of the managers just so they know that I made snack, and left the school.

**Gouenji Shuuya's POV**

Usually I would feel excited whenever school was finally done, but then there's that girl who just ruined the one thing that energize me after school. I slowly made my way to the locker room and changed clothes. Everyone had already gathered around, their eyes sparkling in excitement. I quickly fasten my pace due to my curiosity.

"Ok! Gouenji-kun is finally here so here's your reward from [f/n]!" Aki said happily as she revealed sets of onigiri, cookies, and pies.

_'She made all that?'_ I was shocked. I saw the others already drooling at the sight of it. While Haruna started to read a note coming from [f/n].

Summarizing her note: She was happy to be accepted to the team, and was especially happy with Fubuki, Midorikawa, and Kazemaru for being enthusiastic with her challenge earlier today so she baked them 3 mouth watering (even for me) mini cake.

The rest of the team kept saying that it was unfair while the three were happily munching those cakes, but after Natsumi started to let off her annoyed aura, we immediately stuck with the not-as-special-as-those-cakes food. Cake or not, I have to admit that these were pretty damn good.

"Hey, Natsumi, where's [f/n]?" Endou asked.

"She left saying she had an appointment with Yuuka-chan today." Natsumi replied as my ears sharpen at the sound of my baby sister's name.

I shrugged off the thought and continued with eating.

**Time skip- After practice (5:30 pm)**

I'm with Kazemaru once again, thankfully he wasn't as talkative as this morning.

"Uwahhhh! That cake was awesome!" He exclaimed as I try to ignore his comment. Sure the other things she made tasted pretty good to, but I still want them cake.

I was pretty preoccupied with talking to myself inside my head that I bumped into Kazemaru who seemed to have suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer, but his eyes were fixated at a certain view. I followed his gaze only to spot [f/n] with Yuuka sitting on the grassy inclined near the soccer field near the river **(A/N I have no idea how to describe or call that place)**, surrounded by a lot of shopping bags.

"What about it? It's just my sister and [f/n] with shopping bags." I said waiting for a reply.

When I didn't I looked at Kazemaru who seemed to be really fixated to the two girls, then it hit me. He was not looking at them both, he was only looking at one of them.

"Oi!" I said as I hit him on the head.

"What?!" He yelled as he tend to his head.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The sound of a screaming kid, coming from the other side, caused all of us, including the girls to look to where it came from.

A little boy was running away from a wild dog while screaming for help. He must have reached his limit when he suddenly lost balance causing him to face the inclination. Time seemed to slow down as I watch [f/n] catch the little boy, hugging him, as both of them came tumbling down until they reached the flat ground. Yuuka screamed in fear and started to look around desperately for help. Kazemaru and I were already running when she finally spotted us.

"Nii-chan, please help [f/n] nee-san." She said as she cried. I wiped her tears and gave her a small smile and nod.

Kazemaru and I slid down the inclination and went near [f/n] who was now bruised and there was blood trickling down coming from her elbow. When she finally let go of the kid, he stopped crying and quickly thanked and apologized to [f/n]. She sat up and replied by patting him on the head with a smile on her face. When the kid left, [f/n] sighed out loud.

"[f/n], do you need a hand?" Kazemaru said as he smiled at her showing signs of care.

"It's ok, I'm fine." She replied with a sweet smile.

That was the first time I saw her smile that way, and I think I would rather deal with her with that smile on her face than bicker with her everyday.

Yuuka came rushing towards us, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Nee-san, let's go home. I'm worried that you'll get hurt again." Yuuka said with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Sure." She simply replied as she carefully wipe the tears of my little sister.

She started to get up only to cringe and fell down almost immediately.

"Seems like I sprained my right ankle." She said while awkwardly laughing.

_'No duh.'_ I thought to myself while laughing internally to her clumsiness.

While I was fixated at my thoughts, Kazemaru had already bent down, his back facing her.

"Come on. You can't walk that way." He said while looking back at her.

I'm not so sure if she blushed or not, the sunset was making it difficult to know for sure.

"It's ok. I'm quite heavy." She protested as she kept flailing her hands.

"It's fine. It's the least I can do especially after baking that delicious cake for me." He said sweetly.

I really have no idea what to do. _'It's like I'm watching a chic flick.'_ I thought.

She blushed. This time for sure I knew she blushed, how can I not recognize? Her entire face just got pink. She slowly but surely started to climb on Kazemaru's back, and when he finally adjusted himself, making sure she won't fall off, he stood up. [f/n] gave a cute shriek when Kazemaru stood up, her hold on him also grew tighter, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What's your problem?" I asked, trying to not sound offensive. She glared at me then hide her face behind Kazemaru, who blushed at the sudden closeness.

"I'm afraid of heights especially when my feet are not touching the ground." She said softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Can we go home now?" Yuuka yelled from the distance as she was desperately trying to carry all the shopping bags herself.

Being a big brother, I helped my baby sister and all four of us went to my house.

**Outside Gouenji Residence**

"Here we are." Kazemaru said.

"You can put me down now." [f/n] said softly. Kazemaru looked at her with a worried expression while she looked determined.

He sighed and put her down slowly. [f/n] supported herself using the walls the moment she got off Kazemaru. The moment Kazemaru turned to face her, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for carrying me all the way here and sorry for being heavy." She said as she scratched the back of her head, avoiding eye contact on the already bright red Kazemaru.

"N-no p-p-problem. And you're not heavy at all. Promise." He said as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"It's already late Kazemaru." I announced, giving him the signal to leave or suffer minutes of awkward silence.

"Right! I have to go now. Bye" He said as he rushed off.

**Kazemaru's POV**

_'She kissed me. A girl just kissed me.'_ I thought.

Sure I got kissed a lot, but her's was different. I could feel my face burning even when I'm already quite far from her and Gouenji's place. I placed my right hand on my chest, feeling the fast beating of my heart as I sighed, trying to let all the adrenaline out.

_'I think I just developed a crush.'_ I thought while smiling like an idiot.

**Gouenji's POV**

I'm going to be real honest right now. She or the she I just saw was definitely a different she I met at breakfast.

_'I like this version of her than the version I met in the morning.'_ I thought to myself as I went near Fuku-san. **(A/N Fuku-san is the maid of the Gouenji Family. I got her name with the help of mochimochi100~ I'm still very grateful 3)**

"Hey Fuku-san, where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"It's in your dad's work office." She said sweetly while I gave her my thanks.

After grabbing the first aid kit, I went to [f/n]'s room, pretty much barging in. The moment I barged in was also the moment I realized how a lot of things would go wrong. A good example would be what if she was changing clothes?

I blushed at that thought but completely shaking it away after seeing her sitting by the bed, looking at like I'm some crazy weirdo.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked in a bitchy way.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized. She just looked at me, shocked that I just apologized.

"I never knew Shuuya had a twin." She commented still confused.

"I don't." I said as I walked towards her. I sat down as I grabbed the leg with the sprained ankle.

"Owww!" She yelp.

"Sorry." I said as I started to tend to her ankle.

I can feel her stare while I was working with the bandage. When I was finally done she spoke.

"Why?" She said looking at me with a cold stare.

"Stop acting tough. That's my trademark." I said with a smile.

"I'm not just acting tough, I am tough."She commented.

"Yeah, but you're also quite soft. The whole scene with Kazemaru said so." I pointed out as she just looked the other way.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. I'm really curious on why she hates me that much.

"I don't. You're being annoying."

I was shocked at her comment.

"Me? Annoying? You're the one being a bitch."

"How can I not when you keep on acting like you regretted your decision of saving me and bringing me into your home?!" She confessed as I just stared at her. I didn't know.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I'm just like that." I said, not being able to find the right words, but her response shocked me.

"I know. You're Gouenji Shuuya. You're the awkward tsundare who keeps all your problem to yourself. I just can't help it. It's not like I traveled all the way here just to be greeted by coldness."

"How-"

"I happen to be a fan and I know a lot about you and the team." She simply said.

I just kept quiet. I don't know how to respond. This girl, who knows me, kept bickering with me because she thought I was being the main antagonist of her life.

"You're complicated." I said.

"Stop acting like you're not." She said as she gave a small laugh.

"So how about a truce? Let's start over and be friends." I blurted out.

She just looked at me, analyzing the words that just came out of my mouth.

"No thanks, but starting over does sounds good." She replied while I just gave her a smile. Then she kicked me.

"Do me a favor, get out of my room and enter again" She said.

"Wha-"

"Just do it." She commanded and I did.

"You must be Gouenji Shuuya. I'm [f/n] [l/n] and I'll be staying here until the end of the year. Please take care of me." She introduced once again and I realized what she meant.

"Now, get out of my room." She said.

"Why? What dark secrets do you hide in your room?" I mockingly said.

"My naked body. I have to change clothes, you pervert!" She said as she threw a pillow at me. I instantly blushed and sprinted out, locking the door behind me.

**Dinner time**  
**Reader's POV**

Yuuka and I made a bento for dad. We just thought that dad haven't had dinner with his family for quite sometime now so having him eat some homemade food would cheer him up.

"There!" Yuuka exclaimed as I gave her a pat on the head.

"Nee-chan, please take a good care of this bento, okay?" She asked cutely.

"Oh! And tell daddy to not overwork again." She added as I gave her a smile then turned my attention to Fuku-san.

"Fuku-san, I'll be off then." I said as I walked to the door. My ankle still hurts, but it was bearable and I made sure to put the burden to my other leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shuuya asked as I froze.

I had planned to leave before he notices. I knew he wouldn't let me walk. I sighed and turned to give him a smile.

"I have to deliver this package." I said while showing him the package aka the bento.

"You're not delivering anything with that ankle." He said with authority.

"I can walk fine, Shuuya." I debated.

"No."

"You're not my dad."

"You are living with my family and I have the authority."

"I am just as old as you." I said as I stuck out my tongue and for some reason, he blushed.

"Yeah, but a mind of a 9 year old, no offense Yuuka." He said.

"I'm getting tired and I need to deliver this before the food get cold. " I replied.

"Then let me do the delivering. I can run faster than you and I know the place better than you." He offered.

"No! Yuuka and I made this and I promised Yuuka that'll deliver it myself." I said stubbornly.

He was about to say something when Fuku-san started to giggle. All three of us looked at her in confusion.

"Don't mind me. It's just the two of you act like newly weds." She said.

"No we do not!" We chorused then we looked at each other.

"Stop copying me!" We said again but this time we looked away from each other.

"Right Yuuka-chan? Your brother and I don't look like mommy and daddy right?" I desperately called out.

Yuuka's eyes started to sparkle and her smile getting bigger by the minute.

"Mama!" She yelled as she tackled me to a hug while I just stood there confused.

"Daddy!" She yelled again and did the exact same thing to Shuuya.

The two of us looked at each other as we mentally said 'oh fudge.'

Then I realized that this was my chance.

"I'm going now! Bye!" I said as I started walking fast (since I can 't run yet).

"Oi! You come back here!" He shouted as he started to softly push away Yuuka.

"Yuuka-chan, if you continue to hug 'daddy' until I'm gone, I'll bake you cookies when I get back!" I said and Yuuka started to hold Shuuya harder.

"Eat without me if I'm not home by dinner time." I said for the last time and went.

**Time skip- 30 minutes later**

_'I had the feeling that I'll get lost.'_ I thought to myself.

I've been wondering around for 30 minutes and still no hospital. My ankle is killing me and I'm starting to get hungry.

_'Where is that hospital located?!'_ I screamed in my head.

I stopped walking and just stood there. I used the wall to support my weight and lifted up my pants to see my bandaged wrapped ankle. I ruffled my hair, something I usually do when I don't know what to do.

When I thought things was already bad enough, it started raining hard.

I looked at the sky and yelled "Rain, as much as I love you, you're not helping."

Then I stared at the package. "At least you have something to cover yourself with."

Then all of the sudden someone gave me a tap on the shoulder and shielded me from the rain (with an umbrella of course). I turned around to properly give thanks to the stranger, but I stood there frozen upon realizing who the man was while he looked at me smiling comfortably.

**A/N**

**Dun dun dun dunnn~**

**Yay! My first cliff hanger!**

**And if you guys noticed, I updated early. Why? I am seriously bored in class so I end up writing for the next chapter and I always get excited to post it once I'm done.**

**That and a certain classmate of mine just told me to update already because 'it's tiring to wait for the next chapter'.**

**Good side of writing a cliff hanger, there's the thrill and this will further urge me to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Bad side is I might not have enough sleep.**

**Another good side is that I'm gonna turn on my perverted side on the next chapter. It feels weird announcing that knowing there are people who know me here. O_O**

**So lately, I've been fangirling over Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)... _ **

**I am tempted to write a short fan fiction with him as my main character. What do you think? Should I? It'll only have around 5 chapters or less.**

**Anyway! Who do you guys think was the guy who saved you from the rain?**

**I love comments/reviews btw. Don't be shy^^**

**Kazemaru: Ha! In your faces. I got kissed by [f/n]! *boasts in front of Fubuki, Gouenji, and Hiroto***

**Gouenji: She lives with me.**

**Fubuki: I sort of touched her breast and she kinda touched me already. *blushes but kept it cool***

**Hiroto: I haven't met her yet, but I happen to have the most votes on 'which character do you root for'.**

**Kazemaru: ... but-but she kissed me... [f/n]-san, you like me right? *puppy eyes***

**Fubuki: I think you should tell author-san about that. She does control our lives as of the moment.**

**Kazemaru: *evil aura* author-san, I am going to end up with [f/n] right?**

**Me: I don't really know. *awkward smile***

**Hiroto: Stop being such a cry baby, at least you already had your moments with [f/n]. I haven't even met her yet!**

**Kazemaru: *goes to the corner***

**Hiroto: *faces me with seductive voice* Now since I haven't met [f/n] yet, let's go play, author-chan.**

**Me: *paralyzed while having a nosebleed***

**I like comments/reviews btw. **


	5. Hesitant

**Reader's Pov**

_'Home! Finally!'_ I thought happily as I approached the gate.

"This is me." I said as I pointed at the gate.

"Thank you for the help and the umbrella and well, everything." I said as I bowed at the man who saved me from the rain.

"The pleasure's all mine. Get some rest, okay? I don't think you should burden that ankle much more." He replied with a smile that could melt the hearts of many.

"I will. Thank you." I replied.

_kroo kroo~_ Silence had filled the air.

"So tomorrow at Raimon High. I'm sorry that you'll be the one picking me up. Next time I'll be the one picking you up." He said in embarrassment.

"You sound confident. What makes you think there'll be a next time?" I asked in amusement.

"There'll be a next time." He said with a wink then left. I watched as the figure of the red head completely disappeared before entering the house.

I was feeling butterflies fluttering all over me as I skipped my way through the dinning room. I didn't even feel the hunger until I spotted food.

"Well at least somebody's happy." A voice said causing me to jump in surprise. Gouenji who just looked at me with his I'm-creeped-out look. I fumed and puffed my cheeks.

"Ever heard of a proper entrance?" I asked.

"Ever heard of checking your watch?" He countered.

I checked my watch only to be shocked at the time.

_'8 pm?! How can I not notice?!'_ I screamed in my head while giving Shuuya an apologetic laugh as he shot back an annoyed face.

"Where have you been?! The hospital is less than 10 minutes away. And your leg, you did not just walked for 2 hours with that ankle." He ranted while I looked at everything else except his face.

"I sort of got.. lost." I said while whispering the last word, hoping he didn't catch it, but he did.

"You got lost?! It's raining cats and dogs outside! You're in no condition to walk aimlessly for 2 hours with that ankle. And why are you not wet?" He started with an angry voice then changed in a confused voice.

"Someone helped me when I got lost and offered to accompany me." I said in a cheery voice.

But Gouenji Shuuya is not amused. No, he definitely isn't.

"You got lost, used my sister to stop me to stop you from leaving so that you wouldn't get lost and burden that ankle of yours, and now you're telling me a stranger just helped you while you were lost. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THAT STRANGER WAS PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING BAD?!" He shouted.

"On the plus side, he was hot!" I pointed out. I could see Shuuya's vein popping out as he tried to hold his next words in.

Then he pushed me to the wall, holding both of my hands over my head as I leaned on the wall for support. His body was getting dangerously closed to mine, his face was already near my neck, letting me hear the sound of his breathing, and the hotness of his breath. My face was turned to the opposite side, eyes closed as I felt him holding both of my wrist with one hand while the other held my face, turning me to face him. My eyes locked on his black sharp eyes that seemed to grew even darker.

Slowly, he neared himself, completely closing the gap and kissed me. His warm, soft lips were on mine; everything felt perfect yet dangerous at the same time. After finally getting over the shocked, I kissed him back, deepening it in the process to the point where we were already using our tongues. He finally let go of my hands where I immediately wrapped around his neck, his right hand on my cheek, the other wrapped around my slender waist, making sure I don't fall.

After what seemed to felt like forever, we both pulled back, breathing heavily as we stared at each other's eyes. I saw his eyes turning back to the not so dark color, and he immediately pushed me enough to let some space in, visibly blushing at the event that just happened.

"A-a-and that's what could happen if you let your guard down." He said while looking and walking away.

"It still doesn't changed the fact that he was hot." I pointed out.

"**I'm** hot." He said.

"What happened earlier was _hotter_." I teasingly said. I could see his ears turned pink.

"Shut up! I'm hungry. Did you not know how much you influenced my baby sister? She told me I'm not allowed to eat while you're not here." He explained.

"I don't see how that's my problem." I said innocently as I sat on the opposite side of the dinning table.

"Ughh. Just eat woman." He commanded.

I decided to let my hunger control my body as I munch away the food made my Fuku-san (which tasted really awesome by the way), but no matter how much I enjoyed the food (and eating), the scent of awkwardness was lingering around, making it difficult to swallow. Then I remembered.

"Hey Shuuya-kun?" I said seriously. He seemed rather curious since it's the first time I actually tried to create a decent conversation with him.

"Hmmmm?" He replied while he continued eating.

"Have you been on dates?" I blurted out causing him to choke at the sudden personal question.

"Uhhhh... yeah, of course." He replied as he tried to regain his composure.

"What or how does a date happen? Like what do people on date do?" I asked. His face turned bright red, and I honestly have no idea why.

_'Too personal, I guess.' _I thought.

"Well, they usually go to places, and they sometimes kiss..." He said while sounding confused as well.

"Kiss?" I repeated followed by a short flashback of what had happened. Shuuya must have thought about it too, he just turned redder (?) than before.

"AHH! Forget it. Why are you asking these stuff anyway?" He asked in annoyance as I looked at him like he just lost it.

"I got a date tomorrow." I simply said as I finished my meal.

I stood up and told Shuuya to clean the dishes then went to my room.

**Next day - Saturday**

**Shuuya's POV**

So I spent my entire morning wondering why [f/n] asked me that question all of the sudden.

_'Maybe she thought we were dating after what I pulled off last night.'_ I thought then shrugged the thought off.

_'Great! Now I have 2 annoying thoughts.'_ I sighed.

We're currently in school, practicing for our upcoming match next week. This time everyone was present. Hiroto was then bombarded by our teammates about [f/n] who became our manager.

_'[f/n] and Fuyuka was nowhere to be found so it's best to assume that they're making lunch.'_ I happily thought.

**Lunch time**

The team exhausted and hungry entered the cafeteria only to be welcomed by the heavenly smelling food. All of us seemed to have our eyes closed since we entered to room to cherish the smell of food.

"Welcome, masters" Fuyuka and [f/n] said in union as we opened our eyes only to see the two managers dressed in a maid outfit.

The entire members of the team blushed as coach cleared his throat. The coach walked towards Fuyuka and asked what's with the maid outfit.

"[f/n] and I thought it'll be fun to wear something like this since cooking and serving meals is what we do best." Fuyuka answered innocently while the coach just nod his head to his daughter's response and walked to his seat.

We just looked at our coach the entire time, waiting for things to connect.

"Uhmmm. Masters, aren't you hungry yet? Please let Fuyuka-san and I serve you with all our hearts~" [f/n] said cheerfully as I blushed at how carefree and childish she looked.

We then sat down while Fuyuka and [f/n] were going back and forth, serving us our meals with a smile that seems to never fade. Apparently, she's also quite clumsy. She lost footing and slipped only to be caught by Hiroto by the waist. The two stayed in that position for quite some time while I can feel pheromones gushing from the two of them.

When Hiroto finally decided on pulling [f/n] so that she could stand on her own two feet, he whispered something to her causing her to blush and laugh at what he said. The two showed their comfortableness to one another openly, laughing at each others comments while on the corner of my eyes, I can see Kazemaru annoyed by their closeness. After their short chat, Hiroto came to sit with Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Kabeyama, and I.

"Hey Hiroto, how come you and [f/n]-chan looked like you already know each other?" Midorikawa asked bluntly while the rest of the team's attention were on Hiroto's next words.

"It's because she's my date tonight." He simply said with a huge smile on his face.

"EHHHHHH?!" Everyone excluding Hiroto and [f/n] shouted.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday, and I have to say that I'm very shocked to see her here, what's more, as the team's manager." He continued.

Kazemaru suddenly stood up, slamming both of his hands on the table. Everyone looked at Kazemaru. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it back again then sat down, not facing Hiroto who seemed worried about his teammate.

I shrugged it all of as I saw Kazemaru leaving with Hiroto after lunch.

**Afternoon Practice**

Afternoon practice was unstable and messy. The rest of us, except Hiroto and Kazemaru, stopped running as those two were battling each other. It no longer looked like a team sport with those two hogging the ball, neither unable to take a shoot. Everyone was already worried while coach just looked at them seriously. I took a glance of [f/n] and the managers who looked as worried as we are.

**Reader's POV**

I just stood there, not really knowing what to do, as I watched their showdown.

'Should I yell at them? Ask the to stop? Beat them up?' These thoughts were running around, encircling my mind.

"Hey [f/n], did something happened between you and Kazemaru-kun?" Haruna asked.

I thought about it hard and the only memory I have was what happened yesterday (that and I only met him yesterday). So I told them what happened. By the time I was done, all of them went 'oh..'

"'Ohhh' what?" I asked, confused that all of them realized something that I didn't.

"I think Kazemaru-kun likes you." Fuyuka said softly.

"I.. no way.. We just met." I responded.

"Yeah, and you also just met Hiroto whom you'll be having a date with later." Natsumi pointed out.

"That's a different case. It's not going to be a romantic date, it's more like a friendly date, just to get to know each other." I explained.

"Even so. A date is a date." Aki added.

"How can he like me that easily anyway?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

Hello? It's only been a day and now my friends are telling me that the two of them likes me?

""They are boys." Haruna said with a sigh.

"Boys whose only lover was soccer." Aki said.

"Boys who are completely ignorant about female." Fuyuka added.

"Then boom, attractive female whose pheromones just crawled it's way to their brains." Natsumi said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

I could only laugh at their comments, but a part of me knew they were right.

"**Hey! Would you guys quit it?!"** Tsunami yelled causing all of us snap our heads to the direction of the field only to see Kazemaru and Hiroto grabbing each other by the collar, on the brink of killing each other.

I looked at the coach, waiting for him to stop the fight, which should have already happened if Tsunami and Midorikawa wasn't holding them back. The coach seemed to have no plans of stopping them. I turned my gaze at their direction once more, but this time, I was annoyed. I could feel the fragile boundary of my dark personality snapping.

_'I don't care if either of you like me, but as this team's manager, I will not tolerate bullshit just because of a petty jealousy.'_ I thought angrily as I walked towards the two.

When they saw me coming to their direction, they hesitantly let go of each other and looked at me.

**SLAP!**

I slapped the two of them at the same time as they held on their cheek. I demanded a reason of their nonsense fighting only to be replied by 'nothing'. I glared at the two of them making them sweat in nervousness.

"If neither of you are going to say something, I swear I'm gonna injure both of you myself, and lock the two of you in a room for the next week and I don't care if you starve or if you got into the 'missing people' list. Trust me, you really don't want me angry." I threatened.

"[f/n]-san, why are you going on a date with him when you just met?" Kazemaru blurted out.

"Why? I can't date people I only just met? That's like saying 'go on a date with someone before you have a one night stand with them'. It's my life and I would like to live it like I'm dying." I replied.

Kazemaru looked sad and hurt at the same time as he looked away from me. I turned my direction to Hiroto who had a victory smile on his face.

"And you. I don't give a damn if you tell the whole world that we're going on a date tonight as long as you act mature about it." I said while he did the same thing as Kazemaru.

"I am not some sort of prize people! I'm human and I have feelings, and I will not hesitate to break something in your body the moment you've pushed me on the edge." I yelled.

I took a deep breath as I rubbed my temple, trying to cool my head. I was starting to get a headache. Everyone was silent. Slowly, guilt crept into my heart as I watched the two boys in front of my while I remembered what just happened.

**Kiyama Hiroto's POV**

I feel ashamed. She was right, I handled Kazemaru-kun's jealousy immaturely. I felt Kazemaru's hand on my wrist, shaking it to get my attention. I looked at him only to see fear in his eyes as he stared at the woman who had stolen our hearts in mere minutes. I followed his gaze only to feel what he must have felt.

There she was, still standing there, crying. Tears were following out of her beautiful brown eyes while we all watched in horror.

"I came here to seek happiness. To feel what it's like to be a part of this team, I thought that everything I sacrificed would be worth it. I've never been so wrong." She said while sometimes choking a little from his tears then run away.

Everyone was silent, frozen on their tracks, that is until coach finally did something. He cleared his throat and made us proceed with our training. I was hesitant, I wanted to run after her, but I was stopped by Kazemaru whose hand was on my shoulder.

_'It was our fault. She needed time.'_ He mentally told me as I nod.

"Sorry. I'm rather inexperienced with this whole thing." He confessed as I gave him a smile.

"I should have been more mature about it. I should have known you were inexperienced with women." I replied with a laugh.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" He yelled in embarrassment.

"Well, you are also quite popular with the girls so I thought that you - "

"I'm sorry for not really knowing how to handle situation involving women." He cutted, still red from embarrassment.

We looked at each other and laughed it all of. We were called by our respective training team, shook hands before separating for practice.

**Fubuki Shirou's POV**

Practice had ended a few minutes ago, it's already 5pm. I looked for [f/n] and as expected, she was alone in a classroom. She's pretty easy to figure out since she's much like my twin, Atsuya.

She sat there back facing the wall, curled up as if protecting herself from danger. I walked towards her and sat next to her.

"You know, to achieve happiness, you have to feel pain." I started.

"I've already felt pain, I rather not deal with it again." I said softly as I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Then how about you share that pain with me. I'm also pretty broken already so how about it?" I offered but she declined by shaking her head slowly.

"Why? You're not comfortable with me or you don't want to me to be bothered by you?" I asked again. She responded by raising her right hand, lifting two fingers up. I laughed at how adorable she was.

"Trust me, I don't think I'll ever be bothered by you." I said as I laughed slightly. She started to lift her head and looked at me.

The joy in my eyes turned sad as I looked at her already swollen eyes, cheeks that are already tainted by tears, and her broken look. I hugged her right then and there, not even bothering asking permission, I just knew she needed one.

The moment I hugged her, she finally broke down. She cried and ranted about how she regretted yelling and hurting Kazemaru and Hiroto, how she should've just talked nicely, how stupid she was to tell them something she shouldn't have, and how she can no longer change herself. I just comforted the the whole way and after some time, she finally stopped. She looked exhausted, but I gave her a smile.

She was shocked at my amused face and started turning red.

"What's with the smile?" She said while looking away from me.

"You look like a lost kitty and I just decided to adopt this adorable kitten." I replied while pinching her cheeks.

"I look terrible, Fubuki-kun, and I don't need a mirror to know that." She said sarcastically while my smile grew wider.

"There's the [f/n] I met yesterday." I proudly said as I started to wipe the tears on her face. She smiled a little then it dropped once again.

"You can't control your mood swings that way." I stated while she looked at me shocked that I knew.

"I once had a split personality disorder, I know mood swings when I see one." I answered her look while giggling.

Her face lit up as she giggled at my comment.

_'There, that's the face of the woman Hiroto and Kazemaru liked.'_ I thought happily while feeling my heart beat fasten like yesterday.

"I still ended up hurting people." She said sadly. I was about to reply when she spoke first.

"I should have told you guys to not fall for me in the beginning. Now it's too late, I think. Kazemaru and Hiroto doesn't like me, right?" She asked hopefully.

"What's wrong with liking you? You're pretty damn amazing if I say so myself." I replied clearly unsatisfied by my comment.

"Look, this team had gone through a lot. We're already like a family. Family members argue some times, but we always find a way to fix things. You're not an exemption. You helped with those guys with making up, and I'm doing my best to cheer you up." I explained.

"They made up?" She asked softly.

_'God, this woman is cute.'_ I thought loudly.

I nodded in response.

"Don't worry, they don't hate you, no one does. Even coach seemed to have seen all of it coming. They're actually pretty worried themselves so no more crying, ok?" I said only to be tackled to the ground by a hug.

"Thank you so much Fubuki-kun." She said sweetly as my heart felt like it just exploded.

I got lost in her brown eyes that sparkled due to the light of the sunset. I just leaned in and closed my eyes, and felt her soft lips on mine. I felt like my lips were melting at her touched. I pulled away from the kiss the moment I can back to my senses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation. I'm really sorry." I apologized.

"No. Hey Fubuki-kun?" She said softly. I looked at her curiously.

"I feel like I really am an easy girl. To kiss back those who kisses me without second thought." She said sadly.

I was shocked upon knowing that she had been kissed before, but didn't really made a big deal out of it.

"Do you like the people who have kissed you?" I asked seriously. She thought about it and gave a hesitant nod.

"Do you like me?" I asked again. She looked at me with wide eyes, blushing at my questions. I just looked at her, smiling at her, telling her to not be embarrassed.

She still said nothing and it was starting to get awkward.

"I just wanted to know 'cause I think I'm starting to like you." I said as I scratched the back of my head, messing my hair in the process, all to relieve the feeling of embarrassment.

"I... like you too." She said as I felt my heart stopped then went overdrive.

"Then you shouldn't think that way. There's nothing wrong with kissing someone you like unless you're in a relationship with someone." I said happily.

"It still feels wrong." She said.

"How about I change your mind?" I said as I leaned in to capture her lips once more, but this time, she kissed me back without any hesitations.

**A/N**

**I dunno but I think this chapter is a bit suckish... _ **

**For my Suzuno x Character fic, I'll probably post it by Saturday or Sunday.**

**Kazemaru: Author-chan, this is sooooo unfair~ How come Gouenji and Fubuki get to kiss reader-chan on the lips? (TTT^TTT)**

**Hiroto: At least all of you got your kisses. *goes to a dark corner, facing the wall, crouching while drawing circles on the floor, completely covered by a depressive aura***

**Author: (=w=)/) (TT^TT)**

**Gouenji: Finally, you wrote something of my taste.**

**Fubuki: Gouenji-kun just confessed he wanted a rape scene. *smiles innocently***

**Gouenji: No, I do not! *blushing a lot***

**Author: Hmmm... a rape scene... maybe.. OwO**

**Kazemaru: Wait, what?! Can I have one too?**

**Author: Kazemaru-kun, you're too girly looking to rape a girl. hihi ~**

**Kazemaru: *joins Hiroto on the corner***

**Fubuki: I like this chapter.**

**Gouenji: *nods in agreement***

**Author: Kazemaru-kun, Hiroto-kun, stop being depressed~ It's just a kissed that you guys haven't experienced yet~**

**Kazemaru & Hiroto: *depressing aura got heavier***

**Fubuki: You're so adorable author-chan. *pats my head***

**Gouenji: [f/n], just wondering, did you like my demonstration or should we go further?**

**Comments/reviews are still loved 3**


	6. So close

**A/N**

**I'll be starting with skipping some days since I can't exactly write what happen everyday 'til the end of the year. XD**

**This chapter starts one day after the match.**

**Reader's POV**

So the date with Hiroto didn't happend (awwweeee), but the team won yesterday (yay!), and you're stuck at home working while Shuuya was somewhere God knows and Yuuka was with her friend's house.

I've already cleaned/finished about 1/4 of the papers stacked in dad's work room. I've been reading everything, classifying them so that it'll be a lot easier for dad. He had been coming home from work a little earlier from before and he seemed less tired since I started working so I'm quite happy with what I'm doing.

_'at least I'm no free loader.'_ I thought happily while multitasking work and texting.

Dad sort of bought me a new phone for the job well done, I'm still a little awkward about it since I'm not exactly staying in this world for too long, but he told me that he'll give the phone to Yuuka when I leave, and that I need it more than her.

The first people who texts me was Fubuki, Kazemaru, and Hiroto. Those guys kept texting me whenever they had time, and since today is everyone's free day, my phone had been vibrating from their messages.

*ring*

I sighed. It's difficult to work when I have to tend to their messages or they'll start being depressed as if I have been ignoring them since forever.

I replied to the message and returned with work. I didn't even noticed my mind running down memory lane until I remembered what happened last Saturday. I felt sadness once again the moment I remembered what I said and done to Hiroto and Kazemaru. Sadness was then replaced by the fluttering of my heart when I remembered my make out (yes, just make out :P) session with Fubuki.

Then I remembered what happened after that.

**Flashback**

After confessing to Fubuki that I liked him, he kissed me again in hopes of making me forget the sadness that was drowning me. I never knew what an amazing kisser Fubuki was. He was careful, soft, and passionate, but after a minute or two, it was getting more intense. He pulled me closer to him as he grabbed my neck, rubbing it slowly as I kept my hands pressed on his chest. When we pulled away to breathe, he wasted no time and started to kiss and playfully biting me on my neck and shoulder as a small, soft moan escaped my lips from the sudden touch. His breathing was ragged, but he continued with what he was doing.

He stopped and looked at me with hungry eyes. He was different now. His face was aggressive, a little like when he went Atsuya mode, but despite that, I felt excitement. He gave a low growl making me shiver and further turning me on. We once again crashed our lips together, dominating each other's tongue as our hands we're aimlessly touching each other's body, moaning with every little touch. His land had finally landed on my right thigh, slowly caressing it. I grunted as I pulled away a little, looking at him, eyes locked on each other.

"You're not playing fair again, Fubuki-kun" I said in the most seductive way possible, purring a little in the process.

He talked me, as if the thin line that was holding him back had finally snapped. We were now laying on the floor with him on top of me.

"Woman, don't you know that it's not a smart idea to play with a beast?" He said, his gaze burning right through me.

"Who said I'm playing?" I said while smirking.

A few moments before, I already had lost my reasons so you can pretty much say that I'm simply acting on the lust building up.

He growled as he attacked me, slowly sliding his hand inside my shirt while kissing me passionately and hungrily. I returned the favor as I slowly traced my fingers up and down from his knee up to his thigh. I brushed him, only to realize how hard he was. I smirked in the kiss which he immediately noticed, returning my smirk with a devilish smile. I was confused with his reaction until I felt his hand on my right boob, slowly squeezing it, causing me to moan louder than expected.

I blushed at my reaction, but he continued with what he was doing. I would have ripped his shirt there and then until...

"[f/n]!" I heard Kazemaru shouting right outside.

Fubuki pulled away, cursing at Kazemaru's intrusion which had also made my reasons return to me. When it was silent once again, Fubuki was starting to lean for a kiss when Kazemaru shouted again. I giggled at Fubuki's annoyed expression and lightly pushed him.

"They're looking for me." I said as I stood up. He sighed then nodded with his eyes closed.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was once again the soft Fubuki that everyone knew. He extended his hand which I gladly accepted and went out of the room together.

**End of flashback**

I blushed at the memory. My thoughts where stopped when my phone rang once more. I quickly opened it, hoping to forget my recent trip to my memory lane.

################

[f/n], how are you? OwO

How's your ankle?

-Hiroto

################

I smiled at the text, as I remembered how the two apologized for their actions, and how they forgave and accepted me. Since I'm already remembering stuff, I let myself wander further.

###############

Hey Hiroto-kun, is that date still available?

-[f/n]

###############

_'I like Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Gouenji. That's something I am not hiding or ignoring. I might go on dates with either of them and kiss them, but my boundaries would fall on relationships. I won't become their girlfriend.'_ I thought to myself, deciding what I was going to do, feeling a tear drop.

_'It hurts, yes, but I CANNOT and WILL NOT be selfish. I WILL die, and I don't want either of them to experience pain of being unable to save the person they love from dying.'_ I continued thinking as I remembered news coming from my world about suicide acts of men after they were left by their girlfriend. I don't want any of them to die.

_'I'm happy with being friends.'_ I thought sadly. Then my phone rang.

###############

What time should I pick you up?

-Hiroto

###############

_'Smooth, Kiyama Hiroto, smooth.'_ I thought as I giggled.

###############

7pm would be good. Brace yourself. I will be expecting a lot from my first date. :P

-[f/n]

###############

I replied as I shake my head a little then continued with my work.

After a while, my phone rang, indicating a call which I accepted without checking the name.

"Hello?" I chimed.

"You sound happy. Finally decided to leave?" The annoying familiar voice said.

"No, I just found your porn stash, Gouenji Shuuya-kun" I said as I heard giggling from the background.

"You got me on loud speaker? Well done." I added while wearing my victory smile.

"You went into my room?!" He angrily whispered. My eyes sparked in excitement.

"So you do have a porn stash in your bed room!" I shouted in excitement as I could imagine Gouenji's eyes going wide.

"Would you quit it?! Anyway, I can't pick Yuuka up since I'm out with Endou, Kidou, Kazemaru, and Fubuki. Go pick her up." He commanded.

"Oh no, You pick her up. I have a date tonight, and you can't make me bring Yuuka in my date unless all five of you are going on a one night stand." I replied.

"A date?!" Fubuki and Kazemaru chorused in the background.

"Who's your unfortunate date this time? Oh right! You haven't had a date yet!" Gouenji said.

"Right, like you have experienced being on a date, you big fat liar!" I replied. I found out that he never had a date from Yuuka. (Don't ask how)

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Exactly, now go pick up Yuuka. Ok? Buh bye~" I said as I turned off the call.

**Gouenji Shuuya's POV**

She hung up. I started to massage my temple.

"Gouenji! She's going on a date?!" Kazemaru said in a panic voice while grabbing my shirt.

"Yeah. I don't know who and I don't really care." I replied as I struggled with removing his clenched fist from my shirt.

"A porn stash?" Kiduo casually said as I shot him a death glare.

"Haruna have to hear that." Kiduo added.

"You should lock your room better, Gouenji-kun" Fubuki innocently said.

"What's a stash?" Endou asked while the other's just sweat dropped.

"It's kind of like a secret place." Kazemaru said.

"You hide your porn?" Endou asked.

"Why? Don't you?" I asked while he replied with shaking his head slowly.

We just looked at Endou with out wtf look.

**7 pm**

**Reader's POV**

I was waiting in the living room wearing a light blue loose tank top, mini shorts and to finish the look, black 4 inch heels. I wore my hair in a messy bun and some light make up. I was definitely feeling really girly, my lips curled in a small smile.

The door bell rang as I sprinted to the door. There stood Hiroto looking ever so dashing that I have to keep thinking straight so that I wouldn't drool. I wish he could have think the same since he was already drooling.

"Uhmm, Hiroto-kun?" I asked innocently while he came back from reality.

"You look.. wow..." He said as I returned to his daze mode.

"Hiroto?" I said again while snapping my fingers.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

"So... uhh.. Shall we?" He finally said while his eyes were glistening from the moonlight.

**A/N: I'm gonna skip the whole details of the date since I'm lazy. xD**

Hiroto and I were walking back home, neither of us were saying anything. We have arrived at the park. I looked at it, then the clear skies.

"Hey Hiroto, it's still a little early, how about it?" I said as I pointed to the park.

"Sure." He said as he gave me that to die for smile.

We sat at a big tree, facing the clear lake. Hiroto was still not saying anything so I took advantage of it and leaned on his chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat.

"I had fun. Really." I said as I locked my gaze at the lake.

I could sense him looking at me lovingly.

"I'm glad you had fun. I really have no idea what to do in a date." He said as he awkwardly laugh.

I giggled at his adorableness and looked at him. I was shocked to see how close his face was.

If I have to describe it, his face was perfect. His bright red hair, his teal eyes, and his smile that could make any woman faint, and to top it all of, he always look so calm and caring. I slowly reached my hand to touch his perfect cheeks. He cuddled my hand in response without breaking eye contact.

When he finally felt like he had cuddled enough, he starting nearing his face as my heart felt like exploding from the suspense. I just stayed still as I watched him getting closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. He stared at me with those captivating teal eyes, then, ever so slowly, looked down to stare at my lips aching for his touch, only to blink and stared at my eyes once more.

"[f/n], forgive me, but I'm going to kiss you now." He said in a low seductive voice and kissed me, asking for entrance that I gave permission immediately. His hot tongue sliding all over my mouth, not leaving a place untouched. Unlike Gouenji's kiss which was on pure lust and Fubuki whose was in between lust and passion, Hiroto's kiss was just pure passionate. His kisses were tender, the kind where you would feel fireworks exploding above your heads.

He slid his right hand to the back of my head to further deepen the kiss, as I slowly but surely made my way to him, narrowing the gap between us. It was definitely a mind blowing kiss, I didn't even realized that I was already sitting on his lap when I felt something poking me underneath.

I pulled away a little to give him a knowing look while he just turned away, embarrassed. I kissed him once again while slowly moving my hips. He groaned at the sudden movement as he kissed me back, a little forceful but still full of burning passion. This is definitely wrong, but it was as if the world just wanted us to do it there and then. It was already late, no one else was here, and I got extremely turned on just because I was sitting on his erection.

I placed my right hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat while continuing my teasing movement. It was no surprise that his heart was beating wildly. He probably couldn't contain himself any longer, so he thrusts his hip causing me to moan shamelessly, breaking the kiss, while cursing the fact that we were still dressed. That simple action just flipped my switch, I am now a slave for lust. I started to fasten my hip movement a little causing him to moan sexily on my ear. I tackled him to the ground while capturing his lips once more. The air got heavier at each movement we made and with each passing second, we were getting hornier.

*insert ring tone here*

We stopped at the sound of my phone ringing, both cursing under our breath as I got off him.

I answered the call, still not looking at the caller's name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Time check, its 9:40 pm. If you're not here in 20 minutes, I am going to lock every door and window and get the spare key so you can sleep outside. You understand?" Shuuya said on the other line.

I got irritated but it also brought me back to my senses.

"Got it." I said as I hung up.

I looked back to Hiroto who was already sitting up and dusting himself. When he finished, he looked at me and smiled.

"I assume that's your baby sitter?" He asked jokingly.

"The drama queen threatened to make me sleep outside." I said as I rolled my eyes.

He quickly stood up and hugged me from behind.

"That doesn't sound so bad. You could stay at my place and continue." He whispered sexily.

I was tempted, but I could break dad's trust.

"I would love to, but I can't. I owe Gouenji's dad too much." I replied while he just gave me an understanding nod.

When we finally got home, he pulled me for one last kiss.

"So, is there gonna be a next time?" He asked while he stared at me. I could only nod and smile at his question. He hugged me instantly.

"I told you there's gonna be a next time." He whispered one last time and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood there frozen as I looked at the red head's figure disappearing from the distance. I entered the house only to be spooked by Shuuya who was sitting in front of the door.

"You look like you're about to interrogate someone." I said to him.

"I am." He responded.

"Well, I won't. I'm tired and I want to sleep." I said while he just sighed.

"Did you had fun?" He asked while I was just shocked at his question.

"Yes, I had an amazing time. You?" I replied.

"At least one of us had fun. I had to baby sit Yuuka while we were out doing guy stuff. Next time, no sudden dates." He commanded while I just raised my left brow.

"How about we alternate in picking Yuuka up?" I suggested.

"Fine. Now go to bed. You looked like you're about to saw your feet off with those heels." He commented while I gave a small laugh.

"They are called killer heels. Good night" I said then went to my room.

I flopped to my bed and the only thing I manage to take off was my shoes before drifting to sleep.

**A/N**

**I'm still practicing the whole art of writing mature contents. xD**

**So how is this chapter?**

**To be honest, I felt my ovaries exploding whenever I imagine myself with Fubuki and Hiroto.**

**I had a little writer's block but I'm good. **

**Hiroto: Finally! A kissing scene!**

**Fubuki: High five Hiroto-kun. *high five's Hiroto***

**Kazemaru: Author-chan, why do you hate me? *goes to the corner* (TTT^TTT)**

**Gouenji: To think Fubuki and Hiroto had those scenes, I am not entertained, author-san.**

**Me: Stop acting like you're disappointed in me, Gouenji. You know you're just jealous with the near sex scene Fubuki and Hiroto had. And Kazemaru-kun, I don't hate you, please be patient 3**

**Gouenji: psssh... I had one of those first.**

**Me: Yeah because I thought of it. I control your life Gouenji Shuuya so you better obey me. If you want a scene so badly, go wear a coconut bra and a grass skirt.**

**Gouenji: *leaves with annoyed look***

**Kazemaru: [f/n], you like me right? I can be hot too! *puffs cheeks***

**Me: Kawaii~~~**

**Gouenji: *returns wearing coconut bra and grass skirt***

**Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki, and me: O_O**

**Gouenji: What?! You asked for it.**

**Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki, and me: *walks away slowly***


	7. Dream

**Time: one week after the date with Hiroto- if calendar based, July 17, 2014**

**Reader's POV**

The preliminaries for the 1st Football frontier Senior high division is to be held on the first day of August. Everyone looked so pumped up after hearing the news of a football frontier holding a competition for senior high school students. They have been training non-stop since the came in here, and it's only morning practice.

I smiled at the their happy faces, the one's they wore back then, and they all seemed to be glowing. I didn't even realize I was already staring nowhere until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I instantly twirled and looked at who wanted my attention.

"Coach, it's you." I said as I bowed.

"I need you to do something for me." He said with a serious expression. I started to feel uneasy. Usually, his straight, serious expression never bothered me, but somehow the expression he was wearing now was a little alarming.

He handed me a letter and left. I stared at the mystery letter and slowly opened it. My eyes grew wide at the content of the letter and quickly realized why the coach approached me for this.

I quickly walked towards Megane, who wasn't doing anything except blowing the whistle to signal whether practice is over, and grabbed the whistle hanging on his neck. I blew the whistle hard, deafining me a little in the process.

Everyone looked at me, all movement had stopped. I clenched my hand, where I was holding the letter, and took a deep breathe.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta!" I yelled in acommanding tone as I saw Kazemaru-kun raising his hand, looking a little scared.

"You're done with practice." I said coldly.

I have to make sure I'm speaking in a serious tone so they know that I'm pretty dead serious, otherwise they'll just goof off and bragged about how they're good enough for today's practice.

"H-hai!" He said as he started running towards me while I was already walking towards a secluded area.

Once we reached a place, I looked at him with a serious expression. I handed him the semi crumpled paper and he read it. His eyes went wide, his expression had gotten gloomy.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked him seriously. He nodded sadly.

"Lucky for you, coach was able to ask your English teacher to give you a make up exam. If you fail or barely passes that exam, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You cannot participate in the games." I explained.

He had a little spark of hope in his eyes, but died out completely.

"I suck at English. I can't do it." He replied sadly.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta! You happen to have one of the best grades in the team! Why did you think your English teacher gave you another chance?! She knows you can do it!" I yelled at him, trying to reason things with him, but he kept his sad turned ashamed eyes locked on the ground.

"And besides, I'm gonna help you." I said cheerily. While he looked at me, bewildered.

"I happened to be quite fluent in English, and I have already laid my pride on the line here, so 4 days from now, you will pass that exam. Got it?" I said with all the motivational tone I have.

He smiled widely while giving me a nod.

"Now listen carefully to MY rules. If you break even one of it, I will dragged you to God knows where." I said threateningly while he nodded his head furiously.

"You are only allowed to practice on mornings, no excuses. After classes, you and I will go straight right to your home. During our 4 day tutor, I will be sleeping over at your place. You will not go anywhere else during these 4 days, I don't give a fuck if you're suppose to get lucky on any of those days. You will not speak of this special exam outside immediate family and the team. Lastly, you will do as I say. Got it?" I asked while he gave an unsure nod.

"I'll be at the front gate after classes, don't be late." I said as I went back to the field.

**Kazemaru's POV**

_'She's staying over? Which mean she's not going to be at Gouenji's place. Which means I have her all to myself for the next 4 days. Never thought failing was heaven.'_ I thought happily as I followed her to the field.

**~Later that evening~**

Okay. The whole sleeping over at my place sounded really awesome, but this girl is a monster! It's already 9pm and I still haven't eaten all because I have yet to pass her "simple" mini quizzes. I don't know how long can I hold on.

I slammed my forehead on my study table while groaning in despair.

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled softly.

"What?" She repeated.

"I'm hungry! It's 9pm! I'm tired and I have morning practice and- and- and UGH!" I tried to explain but ended up slamming my head once more.

I felt her standing up and leaving the room. When I heard the door shut, I stood up and slowly made my way to my bed who was being being all seductive.

"Come here baby." I said as I jumped to my bed and closed my eyes.

"Kazemaru-kun?" [f/n] said as I slowly turned around to face her.

She was wearing a revealing two piece swimwear where I could almost see everything. I felt myself getting hard as I stared at the beauty in front off me.

"S-st-stop staring" She said cutely while trying to cover her chest and facing the other way.

I approached her. I took her hand and guided them away from the feast before me. I licked my lips in anticipation.

_'This woman is driving me crazy.'_ I thought as I traced my hand on her smooth belly, going up to her face while playfully hitting her breast a little wherein she moaned sexily. She was blushing madly which just turned me on further.

I hungrily dived for her lips and seek for entrance, which she gave so easily, our tongues fighting for dominance while our hands were roaming around each others body. I pinched her erect nipples lightly where she responded with a loud moan. I couldn't hold it anymore as I felt my switch being flipped. I tackled her down to the bed, which just suddenly appeared, actually, the whole scenery changed. We are now in my bedroom, me on top of her, still wearing the swimwear.

"Answer me, is this a dream?" I asked growling a little as I tried my best effort to not rip the remaining piece of clothing she has left.

She only replied with a nod. Not that I care whether or not this is a dream, as long as I can fuck her right then and there.

I forcibly ripped off her clothing followed by removing my shirt. Her naked body exposed, my eyes were pleased. She tried to cover her breast but stopped when I growled at her. I dived in and started playing with her right boob while sucking the other and vise versa. She was a moaning mess already, her legs were spread open by mine. I stared to trace my lips to her neck and started sucking, creating a visible hickey.

My hand was already on it's way down. My eyes sparkle in excitement upon realizing how wet she was. I slid in a finger, slowly pumping in and out. The feeling of her warm insides drove me to the edge. I removed my pants along with my underwear as I looked at her needy face and added another finger, fastening my pace a little. She had started moaning softly, but that's not good enough. I started kissing her neck as I slid another finger in. When I can't hold it any longer and feeling that she's ready, I positioned myself in front of her dripping entrance. I started pushing in, I can hear her panting. I groaned from the tightness, wetness, and hotness.

_'This is the best feeling ever!'_ I thought as I was able to push myself fully in.

I gave out a shout of relief, but this feeling, I want it more. I looked at [f/n] who had a slutty look on her face. I pulled out only to quickly plunged right back in. She screamed in pleasure as I have already started thrusting in and out, earning slutty moan from [f/n].

Everything felt so real, not that I've experience something like this 'cause this is probably the closest I can be with [f/n].

_'Only in my dreams.'_ I thought sadly as I continued thrusting. I shook off the sad thought away as I pounded faster and harder, hearing [f/n] gasp from the sudden change of rhythm.

_'Who cares? I'm fucking her right now.'_ I thought happily.

I felt her walls starting to clamp down to me. I threw my head back, my eyes shut tight from the unbelievable pleasure and thrusts even harder.

"Fuck!" I finally said as I felt myself cumming.

"I'm cumming!" I said as I thrusts hard one last time as I released myself inside her while she screamed from the mind blowing orgasm. I didn't bother pulling out since this is a dream.

My body became really heavy causing me to flopped to my bed, my eyes closing as I smiled contentedly.

**Reader's POV**

I stared at the ceiling. My chest rising up and down as I gasp for air.

_'How did this happened?'_ I thought. I wouldn't deny it. That was definitely a mind blowing sex.

I looked at Kazemaru who was, this time, really fast asleep. My lower area was sore from his roughness a few moments ago, but despite that, I felt some of his cum dripping out of me.

_'He really let out a lot.'_ I thought as I laughed a little.

I sighed as I tried to recall what just happened.

**Flashback**

I only went down for 10 minutes to bring him dinner just to see him sound asleep on his bed.

"[f/n]" He said softly. I smiled at the thought that he was sleep talking. I walked towards him and stared at his face. I tucked his bangs behind his ears as I looked at his full face. He was gorgeous and his luscious aquamarine hair was definitely something I should envy.

"Kazemaru-kun." I said innocently.

There was no response for a minute then he licked his lips seductively. I just looked at him confused.

_'What is this boy dreaming of?'_ I asked myself.

He then took my hand then pulled me towards him suddenly. He started kissing me forcibly, feeling the hotness of the kiss. His hands moved it's way to my breast, pinching my nipples as I moaned at the sudden contact.

_'Thank God he lives alone.'_ I thought in relief.

He suddenly pulled me to the bed. I was shocked. I've heard of sleep walking and talking but this is just insane.

Everything happened quickly that when my brain was finally able to process what had happen, he was already on top of me.

He opened his eyes. His light brown that seemed to always sparkle was fogged. He looked like he was acting purely on urges. He was reliving his dream.

"Answer me, is this a dream?" He asked seriously,

I gave a small nod. I could've said no, but for some reason, everything felt hot.

**End of flashback**

I blushed then fixed my eyes on Kazemaru. I no longer know what to feel. Let's face it, that was awesome, but I still took advantage of the situation.

_'What if it happened again?!'_ I thought. There's no way he could focus on his studies now.

_'I fail as a tutor and a manager.'_ I thought as I slowly sat up, not minding the pain, and started wearing some clothes since he ripped the clothes I was wearing a few moments ago.

**Next night**

I'm not sure what to think. For some reason he seemed pumped up with studying, he even passed the mini quizzes he could pass last night.

"Hey, Kazemaru-kun?" I asked. He was answering an exercise that I made.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"Did something happened? You seem.. uhhh.. well.. way better than last night." I replied while looking at him curiously. He stopped writing and looked at me. He had his finger on his lips, trying to look for words to answer me.

"Hmmm... let's just say I had an inspiring dream last night." He replied with a cute goofy smile and went back to work.

I just stared at him.

_'Last night? The only thing that happened last night was... ohhh..'_ I thought.

"Kazemaru-kun, what happened in that dream of yours, maybe I can role play it to you as a reward when you pass your make up exam." I said cheerily while eyeing him.

His face turned bright red, he had already stopped writing, and I could somewhat see steam coming out of his head.

"W-we-well, uhhhh... it involves you and me .. uhhh.. how about I'll tell you about it when I pass. Ok?" He said while doing random things to ease his embarrassment.

I was already sure that he was talking about what happened last time.

"So if you had that dream every night before your exam, you'll be able to study this well?" I asked innocently. His face turned even brighter (if that was possible).

He stiffly nodded then shaking his head so that he could concentrate on the task in front of him.

I looked at my watch to see that it was already dinner time. I stood up and walk my way towards the door.

"[f/n]!" Kazemaru said.

I turned around. He was looking at me with those light brown eyes the one that I always see.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I replied.

"If I passed, will you really role play my dream?" He answered.

I looked at him. I know far too well of his dream, but should I? I thought about it fast and then finally making up my mind.

"Sure. Just make sure you pass." I replied and left the room.

**Kazemaru's POV**

_'She said yes.'_ I thought happily.

_'It won't be just a dream anymore. I'll pass this stupid test, get to compete with the team for the Football Frontier, and have sex with [f/n].'_ I screamed in my head.

_'I love studying!'_ I concluded while smiling. I'm definitely on cloud nine.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry I didn't have an update for the past week.**

**Let me explain.**

**Last week was my exam week. BOO!**

**When I posted 'so close', I didn't know anything about exams until it was Monday.**

**I could've update on Saturday, but it was also my division's sportsfest last Sunday so I was pretty busy the entire week.**

**I'm really sorry for not saying anything, but I hope this chapter could make it up to you guys.**

**I'm still a beginner with these kinds of scenes so if it's crappy, I apologize in advance.**

**Lastly, I'm also gonna be busy for the next 3 weeks in preparation for my university fiesta. So I'll be updating every 2-4 days.**

**Hiroto, Fubuki, & Gouenji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**author: (=w=)~~**

**Kazemaru: Sex scene bitches! Thank you author-chan 3**

**Gouenji: Why?! I did everything! Even that coconut bra and grass skirt!**

**Author: It felt like Kazemaru-kun was a little behind with the whole romance thing.**

**Hiroto: But why a sex scene. -.-***

**Fubuki: Yeah! They could've just made out or something. TTT^TTT**

**Author: Hmmm.. I could but nah~**

**Hiroto, Fubuki, & Gouenji: *despair***

**Kazemaru: *victory dance***

**Gouenji: At least the idiot believes it's only a dream.**

**Kazemaru: *freezes- shot by an arrow***

**Hiroto: True. He didn't know it actually happened.**

**Kazemaru: *shot by another arrow***

**Fubuki: Yeah, at least we knew we were doing it and it was way better than thinking it was just a dream.**

**Kazemaru: *triple kill***

**Author: ..hehe.. *unsure what to do next***


	8. Mine

**Kazemaru's POV**

So I spent the next four days studying and I have to say that she's a damn good teacher. I can already speak straight English with her and I sort of feel like a foreigner.

Anyway, today's the day, the moment of truth. I sat here on my desk in an empty room. Classes are already over and afternoon practice has already started. My teacher was sitting on her chair, checking the exam I just finished. Her expression was hard to read, almost blank, as I felt my heart beating faster with suspense. I kept clawing my desk as I try, and failing, to keep myself calm while looking outside. I've been waiting for almost 15 minutes.

'It was only a 3 page exam! Why would it take 15 minutes to check?!' I thought bitterly.

"(English) How are you feeling, Kazemaru?" My teacher said.

"(English) Nervous." I replied without looking at her and continued with clawing my table.

"(English) I can see that. Stop clawing the poor table." She replied as I stopped clawing.

"(English) With all due respect, how long 'til you're done with checking my exam? I have soccer practice and there's the Football Frontier preliminaries coming up, and I wish to take part of it." I replied as I snapped my head to my teacher's direction.

I looked at her with a grin plastered on her face. I looked at her confused as I spotted my exam, probably checked already, on her hands.

"Congratulations, Ichirouta-kun, you passed with flying colors." She said as she handed me my exam papers.

I stared at my paper with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it. I passed, no, more like I aced the exam.

I looked at my teacher who looked as happy as I am. She pointed the door, telling me to go to practice as I ran full speed to the field.

I reached the soccer field in less than 5 minutes. I spotted [f/n] with the rest of the managers.

"[F/N]!" I shouted as I ran towards her and tackled hugged her.

**Reader's POV**

I was nervous about Kazemaru's exam, but I have to keep my attention to the team. I kept checking my watch since it was taking too long.

"[F/N]!" I turned my attention to the familiar voice screaming my name.

There I saw Kazemaru sprinting towards me with a happy face. Within seconds, he tackled me into a hug. He isn't called the fastest runner in the team for nothing. I hugged him back, feeling happy as if his happiness had rubbed off him and passed to me. He was cuddling me while I just stood still and laughs at how cute he was. Everyone had already gathered around, some (*cough* Fuduo and Haruna *cough*) were taping everything.

Apparently, he couldn't contain the happiness he was feeling and kissed my face multiple times. The rest of the team was just frozen solid, until Gouenji hit Kazemaru on the head with Bakunetsu Screw.

Kazemaru was semi unconscious due to the flame striker's shoot. I hit Gouenji on the head followed by a death glare.

"What!? You want me to Bakunetsu screw you next?" He replied with an amused voice and a smirk.

"No thanks, it'll be a waste of time." I said casually while the others went 'ohhhhhh' and 'oh no, she didn't' and 'does it burn?'

I noticed the papers on Kazemaru's hand. I took it and looked at the contents, Kazemaru was already snapping out of his confusion. My eyes spark with excitement as I see the grade on the paper. I pecked Kazemaru's lips. I was super happy. I saw him turn tomato red as I giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Congratulations and now you are free to participate for the games." I said professionally.

"[f/n]-chan!" He shouted. I was a little shocked but I looked at him intensely, waiting for his next words.

"Uhhh... I can't say it here. Maybe somewhere private?" He said shyly. I looked at coach for permission, while he simply nodded.

We walked towards a secluded area. When we reached our destination, he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm?" I asked, curious.

"I passed." He said shyly. Then it hit me. My promise.

"So, what was your dream?" I asked as I blushed. I haven't thought of what had happened four days ago until now.

**Kazemaru's POV**

_'This is it.' _I thought as my heart felt like exploding.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I closed it back again as I breathe deeply.

_'Why can't I tell her?' _I wondered.

"Kazemaru-kun?" She asked innocently.

I felt myself getting hard as I had a small flashback of my dream. I shook my head, shaking off the memory.

_'No. I can't ask her to do something like that.' _I thought sadly.

She just stood still, her eyes looked lik it was staring at my soul. I took a deep breathe.

"I dreamt that we were a couple." I said, looking away.

She stood there, quiet.

"Well, a couple, that's ... uhhh..." She started saying, trying to find the right words.

I started flailing my arms while laughing nervously.

"You don't have to..."

"No. I promised." She said with uncertainty.

Then there was the awkward silence.

"Really. You don't have to." I said, breaking the silence.

"I can do it. It's just.. being someone's girlfriend... uhhh.. well, last I remember, there's supposed to be feelings and stuff." She said unsure of her words. She was pressing both of her index fingers together while tilting her head side by side, blushing.

I giggled at how adorable she looks. I couldn't help it. She looked like a lost girl who's afraid of asking directions from a stranger.

She just looked at me like I lost it and I could see her fuming with frustration when she finally realized I was laughing at her.

"WHATEVER!" She screamed while stomping her right foot, turning to leave.

I stopped laughing and dashed to hug her from behind, stopping her from leaving. I buried my face on her neck, letting me smell her intoxicating fragrance.

"Ka-Kazemaru-kun?" She stuttered, shocked by my movements, but I didn't move away.

"Just for the end of the month, be mine." I said dead seriously, still not moving an inch.

I felt her body stiffen from my embrace, but relaxed soon after.

"Why?" She whispered. The air was both light and heavy as if symbolizing her emotions.

I lifted my face, nearing her ear. I could hear her shaky breath as I tighten my embrace.

"Well, you promised me..." I said in a light tone as I felt her giggled a little at my sudden change of tone.

"... and I like you. A lot." I continued as I changed the tone of my voice into a serious one once more. We were once again embraced by the awkward silence, but I didn't give a damn anymore.

"I can't compete with my friends, not just because of that, but also the fact that they are all devilishly handsome." I added as I loosen my hold on her. She turned to face me, she looked serious and worried at the same time. I hid my already red face from embarrassment.

"Compete?" She asked me innocently, confusion was definitely noticeable in her voice.

"You really are dense." I said while laughing. She just puffed her cheeks in response.

"It's good, though. The only thing I am hoping for right now is that whatever they had was only a simple crush on you. That way, they'll get over their crush on you and I can have you all to myself." I added, her face turning scarlet.

"Are you implying that there are others who also like me?" She said, not believing a word I just said. I only nodded in response.

Her eyes grew wide, I could sense her panic as she started moving aimlessly. I held her to stop her from moving.

"No. I'm kidding." I lied as laughed at her expression changing from confused to angry.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, I'm gon-"

I cutted her off with a short kiss.

"Just stop." I said comfortingly as I messed her hair. She smiled, the heartwarming smile she gave me the first day I met her.

"The end of the month?" She asked while staring at me with those *insert eye color here* eyes that seemed to sparkle brighter than the stars at night.

I looked at her confused. She playfully brushed my hair while smiling sweetly.

"I said ok. I'll be your girlfriend 'til the end of the month." She said.

My brain went derp for a few moments while I was trying to comprehend what she was saying. When my brain finally functioned, I smiled from ear to ear; my heart probably stopped and did a 360 backflip. I hugged her, this time, she hugged me back.

"Are you really ok with this?" She asked me.

"Why should I not be?" I asked.

"By the end of the month, we will break up and go back to being friends." She answered, my heart sank. That thought slipped my mind, but then,

"Then I just have to make sure you fall for me during the time that you're mine." I replied gleefully.

"We should go back. Coach must be looking for us and you need to practice double time." She said, trying to change the subject.

"HAI!" I said while saluting her.

She was right, the was already sunset. She was about to take a step away from me, I grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her to a kiss.

_'She had taken a lot of my first now.' _I thought happily as I drowned myself in this romantic sunset kiss.

**Reader's POV**

_'Yes, I'm shocked that Kazemaru lied about his dream. Yes, it's fine that he changed it. Yes, he just made me melt from all the romantic stuff, probably even Hiroto couldn't do, he did. Yes, I loved the fact that he didn't take advantage of that reward.' _

All these thoughts were running through my mind as I let my brain wonder in ecstasy from the mind blowing, heart melting sunset kiss.

When he pulled away from the tender kiss, my lips felt naked without his warmth. I looked at him as he stared at me with the most loving look I have seen so far. His left hand slid from my right arm to my hand, wrapping our fingers together.

His hand was warm and a little sweaty, probably from confessing. We walked back to the fields, holding hands. When we reached the field, still holding hands, Kazemaru and I looked away from each other, blushing as the rest of the team stared at us and our hands again and again.

"Are your hands glued to each other or something?" Gouenji asked in his usual annoyed voice, breaking the silence.

"Uhhhh... no." I replied, not really sure how to break the news to everyone.

I didn't really know what happened next, but the only thing that my mind was able to process was seeing a soccer ball, seemingly covered with ice, flying towards us. I was now in Kazemaru's embrace, a few steps away from our previous position.

I looked at him confused at what had happened, but was suprised to see the usual calm Kazemaru was furious.

**Gouenji's POV**

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was shocked to see Kazemaru and [fn] holding hands, confessing that the two are now in a relationship, but what was more shocking was seeing Fubuki snapped, hitting an Eternal Blizzard to Kazemaru and [f/n], as if his Atsuya personality came back.

I looked at Kazemaru who looked like he was about to decapitate Fubuki. I quickly looked at Hiroto, who seemed to have understood my intent immediately.

At the moment the two, who also happened to be the fastest runners in the team, started sprinting towards each other, Hiroto hit Kazemaru with his Ryuusei Blade, while I hit Fubuki with a Bakunetsu Screw.

Endou quickly went in between to stop the fight while [f/n] ran to the aid of Fubuki, who was laying on the field, embracing himself, particularly the stomach area, which shocked everyone.

I mean, last I checked, Kazemaru was the boyfriend. I looked at Kazemaru who was doing a fine job hiding his hurt expression.

**Reader's POV**

I ran to Fubuki's aid. Why? The way he acted was not the Fubuki Shirou I know, heck, the way he acted is even worse than Atsuya. That and the fact that Gouenji's shoot didn't look normal, it evolve.

"Fubuki-kun, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He started to sit up, still holding on his stomach.

I started to pull his shirt up, despite his protest. I was shocked to see his stomach bright red from the impact of the soccer ball. I quickly snapped my head to where Gouenji is and glared at him.

"You hit him too hard, you idiot!" I yelled.

I then felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. Iturned my attention back to Fubuki who was smiling, but the pain in his eyes cannot be hidden.

"It's ok. They did the right thing." Fubuki said calmly. I helped him get up since he was struggling on his own.

"Kazemaru-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't know what got into me. And congratulations." He said, turning his head away when he said his congratulations.

I looked at Kazemaru whose expression have now soften. He sprinted to Fubuki.

"Hey, it's been a long time, but wanna practice the Huricane? Like old times?" Kazemaru said while extending his hand for a shake.

Fubuki looked at him, speechless, but shook Kazemaru's hand and smile. He was back to the Fubuki we all know.

Coach blew the whistle, indicating that practice is still not over. I walked towards the rest of the managers who's looks are like a pack of wolves.

"I'll tell. Don't worry." I said while they high five each other.

I told them about the time I was tutoring Kazemaru, except the sex part, and the reason why we are now in a relationship.

"Kyaaaaa~!" Aki and Haruna squealed in union.

"Sshhhhh!" I said while looking at the field to see if anyone noticed.

"I have to say, I never thought that Kazemaru-kun got moves." Natsumi said.

"Actually, I think he's quite romantic." Fuyuka said while Aki and Haruna just nodded like crazy.

"I thought so too." I said quietly. The girls must have noticed.

"What's bothering you?" Natsumi asked while I sighed at the question.

"Why can't I have four hearts? Or at least make things easier for me?" I answered.

"Well, you can cut it down to three." Aki said.

"Yeah, Gouenji-kun really doesn't seem interested." Haruna added.

I just groaned. I like four guys, it's wrong but it feels awesome to fangirl and be with them.

"Just forget about the rest. Right now, you're the girlfriend of Kazemaru Ichirouta. Inazuma Legend Japan's fastest legs." Fuyuka said.

_'This girl is just, wow.' _I thought.

**Fast forward - Evening**

So I already told Mr. Gouenji about the thing with me and Kazemaru. He seemed happy with the fact that I told him. I am now in my room, done with my work for today, and I'm just staring at the ceiling, thinking about today's event.

*insert ring tone here*

I grabbed my phone and checked the caller's name. I smiled at the name and accepted the call.

"Kazemaru-kun?" I said.

"Uhhh... [f/n], uhhh... I only have less than two weeks to proudly call myself your boyfriend, and uhhh..." I heard him say on the other line.

I laughed at his nervousness.

_'he's like a kid. A hot kid.'_ I thought happily.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know. Tell me." I said. He paused, and after a minute or two, I could hear him breathe deeply.

"After practice tomorrow, would you like to go on a date?" He finally said.

"Sure." I replied happily.

"Really?! And uhhhh... Would you like me to accompany you to school? I mean if that's ok with you." He said as I imagine him blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I would love that. Shuuya prefers to not be seen with me when we head to school anyway." I explained.

"Tomorrow then." He said in a really cheery tone.

"Good night Kazemaru-kun."

"Good night [f/n]!"

We both hang up and I was once again staring at the ceiling, but this time, I'm wearing a contented smile.

"You look happy." Shuuya said from the entrance.

I'm no longer shocked of his sudden appearances in my room. The boy does not know what 'privacy' meant. I turned my head to look at him, only to see his well-toned upper body, defining his gorgeous six-packs. I snapped myself back to reality as I turned back to staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want you flaming idiot? And what's with not wearing a shirt. It's an eye sore." I said in an annoyed tone, trying to forget the image seen by my eyes.

I could feel him moving closer, wearing that annoying smirk on his face.

"Why can't you be like the other girls who would just admit the fact that I am hot." He said proudly.

"So by simply having them abs mean that you're already hot? Bitch please, Kazemaru's abs are way better than yours." I said.

"You've seen his body?" He asked suspiciously as I froze, cursing myself mentally.

"Yeah. I have been sleeping at his house for four days. You seriously expect me to not see anything?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone, still looking at the ceiling.

Gouenji was just suddenly on top of me, grinning at my surprised expression.

"You should really look at who you're talking to." He said huskily as he inches his face to mine.

I felt a jolt of energy rushed through me and pushed him off me. He was shocked at my action. He had done that a million times before but never as harsh as what I just did.

"I'm in a relationship. Please respect that and leave my room." I said seriously.

He didn't even protest and left quietly.

**A/N**

**I know. I'm once again late with the update, but I've been busy with everything, specifically my new puppy. :3**

**I'm also busy with school since I'm already in my 3rd year in my college life, I would really rather not repeat a year of torture.**

**Let me apologized at the fact that the whole story is pretty messed up, like seriously. A reverse harem is awesome and all, but it just feel so wrong writing stuff about one girl and four guys cuz in our world, that's not really acceptable. xD**

**So I thought of something, I would like you my readers to vote for which male character (bet. the four) would you like to evict. It'll be kind of like not letting this particular character in any sort of intense scenes, only romantic scene (kissing is excluded). I'll be doing this to make it less deviant and stuff, but after some time, I would bring them back to those scenes after some time.**

**Please do vote for the character you would NOT want to have scenes ranging from kissing to sex.**

**I thank you for all the reviews. They really make me happy 3**

**I'll probably update tomorrow or some time next week. I'll be busy by Sunday, and I have school stuff on weekdays. =.=**


	9. Five more to go

**Time skip- End of the month**

**Kazemaru's POV**

Time just went by like that. Like, seriously. Here I am on my last date with [f/n], the last day I get to call myself her boyfriend.

Normal people would usually spend their dates with romantic stuff like movies, restaurants, and all that jazz, but here we are, on the field, playing soccer, with the rest of the team.

_'How romantic.' _I bitterly thought.

The situation was beyond my control, ever since [f/n] had gotten way better with her soccer skills, she had been participating in practices with us, and there is no way of asking coach for a day off for a date, that and after practice she has to go to the hospital to meet Gouenji's father for work, then have a family dinner, Gouenji Shuuya included.

I got so caught up my thoughts that I didn't see the soccer ball in front of me until it hit me. I looked, more like glared at the person who hit me with a soccer ball.

"Focus, Kazemaru-kun." [f/n] said seriously while flipping her silky gorgeous hair away sassy-ly(?).

That caught my attention alright. We were on different teams so yeah, I guess I should thank her for if she didn't do that, I would have received a fire tornado to the face which is a lot worse.

So let's get things straight here, as a girlfriend, she is THE BEST, she cooks awesome bento, she's super caring, clumsy, and just so freaking adorable; as a manager, she's scary, strict, but still caring; as a tutor, may whoever she tutors next not suffer the pain and agony I had to put up with. Lastly, as a soccer player, let's just say Fubuki and I are a little threatened by her speed and flexibility. Well, more like the entire team is threatened by her.

How could we not?! The woman is a one person team! A defender, midfielder, and a forward combined! And let us all be put to a reminder that she still does not have any hissatsu techniques. The only thing making my team a little calm is that Endou's our goalkeeper.

I was about to steal the ball from her when she passed it to Fubuki who happened to be in front of the goal.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud, but got myself together as I saw Kurimatsu and Kabeyama on their position.

_'Fubuki's a strong forward but with that defense, there's just no way.' _I thought happily as I faced [f/n] for her to see my that's-not-gonna-work look, only to realized she was gone, running towards Fubuki who was already in the process of shooting an Eternal Blizzard.

The shot redirected to the sky only to be met by [f/n], which looked like was dancing around and enveloping the ice-covered soccer ball. She then hit the ball directly to the goal, giving the ball image of a small tornado boosting it more, as if the shoot wasn't that fast enough.

There was no doubt about it, they goaled. I looked towards [f/n] who just high fived Fubuki and gave her a good-work smile.

**Time skip- after practice**

**Reader's POV**

Practice is now over and I'm pretty contented with myself. However, I needed to hurry since my work was starting to pile up again. I grabbed my bag and went towards Kazemaru.

"Ichirouta-kun?" I said sweetly. The aquamarine colored head spun towards me. His face sweaty but still gorgeous. He was panting from running too much.

"Hmmmm?" He hummed.

Then I kissed him, in front of everybody, just a short kiss. I could sense the stares that everyone started to give, but I ignored them and pulled out a box which contained a moist cake. I handed it to him while he gladly accepted.

"Thank you for the best eleven days of my life." Kazemaru said while bowing.

"It's nothing really. Thank you, too, for everything." I replied.

"I didn't even do anything. But I guess I wasn't able to make you fall for me." He added while scratching his head. A lot of the members who were watching us like some kind of soap choked on their drinks.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." I said shyly.

"But not enough to change your mind." He said while I nodded at the statement.

He then stretched out his arm for a handshake which I gladly accepted.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Definitely." I answered.

I asked permission to leave and left to the hospital, after showering of course.

**Time skip- again- after work and dinner with the Gouenji family**

I took another bath since I really felt dusty (from work). I checked the clock hanging on the wall.

_'5 minutes 'til midnight'_ I thought as I entered my dark room (lights aren't on), only wearing a towel, nothing underneath. I closed the door.

"First month is now officially over, five more to go." I said and sighed heavily.

"Someone sounds problematic." A familiar annoying voice said. I quickly turned on the lights only to see Gouenji laying sexily on MY bed wearing only his underwear.

"What are you doing on my bed?" I asked annoyingly. He sat up, his hands over the back of his head, making me look at the feast in front of me.

"Making you want me." He answered simply with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you seriously this perverted to every female or are you just that frustrated since you can't find a girl who would want to be pleasured by that tiny thing of yours?" I said.

He looked at me obviously annoyed with my comment, but it was changed with a devilish smirk.

"You sound so sure? Have you seen it yet? Or rather, do you want to see it?" He said.

I turned away, blushing at his perverted comment.

"No thanks, like I said before, it'd be a waste of -" I stopped the moment I turned back to him.

He was standing there, naked, like butt naked, his thing was as huge as his ego, which was amazingly big by the way, and it's just there, standing proudly.

I had to shake my head and swallow the ball of spit that was blocking my throat.

"Why?" I asked in my most what-the-fuck voice.

He just stared to walk to me sexily as I try to focus my vision on his face and shoulders. I was turned on.

_'The hell wouldn't I be! The man was in front of me naked and he is hot and huge and damn.' _I couldn't think straight anymore.

He is now inches away from me but i can feel his hardness pressed on my lower area. I continued to stare at his eyes as I unconsciously bit my lower lip.

His eyes twitched as if I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. He harshly pinned me to the wall, his head on my neck as I shiver from the hotness of his breathe.

"I thought you didn't like this?" He said with a smirk on his face. I blushed at his words.

"So shivering means I'm automatically turned on? I am only wearing a towel and I just got out from the bath." I said in an annoyed voice.

I expected a smart rebuttal from him, however, he gave me a mischievous look.

"Wha- ahh~" I moaned as he got his right thigh in between my legs and pressed it on me.

He started kissing my neck and quickly pulled of the only piece of clothing that was covering me. When he was satisfied with what he was doing, he pulled away.

"Now we're both naked." He said while inching some more, slowly letting me feel him.

"Treasure it. It'll be the last you may see this." I said as I pointed at my figure. He gave off a low chuckle then quickly inched his face to mine, blowing away some off my hair away from my face before kissing me. A kiss that shocked me. The first tender kiss Gouenji Shuuya ever gave to me. It felt nice, I can even feel the world spinning, my eyes soley focused on him until everything was finally dark.

**Gouenji Shuuya's POV**

I know. I'm naked, she's naked. I'm horny as hell and she's pretty wet herself. We all know how that'll end up. I had to wait for this day to finally have her all to my own, the day she and Kazemaru's deal/relationship expires.

_'Tonight, I'm definitely gonna get lucky.' _I thought as I continued kissing her, but despite all these attempts, she still isn't kissing me back, in fact, she feels rather heavy.

I pulled away only to see [f/n] asleep.

"Seriously?" I said annoyingly. I scratched my head in annoyance then looked at her again, but the moment I saw her face, I felt my blood gone cold.

Her nose was bleeding. I panicked. I quickly carried her and brought her to her bed. I put some clothes on [f/n]'s naked body. When I'm done, I started to clean her nose, and then started to shake her.

"[f/n], wake up." I commanded but there was no reply whatsoever.

I started to panic internally and quickly checked her pulse and breathing.

_'Thank God she's not dead.' _I thought.

After debating with myself whether to stay or not, I left the room knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**Next day- some time in the afternoon**

[f/n] didn't attend morning practice which is driving me crazy. She was obviously sick, and here I am sitting , "learning", and doing nothing.

_'Why is she so important to me?!' _I mentally screamed as I dropped my head to my desk earning the attention of the class.

"Gouenji Shuuya, do you have a problem with my teaching?" The teacher said.

"Uhh.. no.. I'm just-"

"So you're telling me you're smart enough to not listen to me?"

"No! It's just-"

"Leave your problems at home because when you're in my class, I do not tolerate-"

"Would you just CONTINUE?! I DID! I LEFT **MY PROBLEM **AT HOME AND I'M WORRIED BECAUSE THAT PROBLEM OF MINE HAPPENED TO BE A FAMILY. SO STOP BITCHING AROUND AND TEACH." I angrily shouted at my now least favorite teacher. I looked at her as she gave me a death glare; I glared back at her, shocked at my response.

_'Bitch, you do not out glare me.' _I mentally said and sighed.

_'I wonder how she's doing.'_ I thought.

**Fubuki Shirou's POV**

Gouenji finally flipped out. I knew that he was irritated at something since morning practice, but to hear that something might have happened to [f/n], I can't sit still.

_'I may not have become her boyfriend but she was the first woman who drove me crazy, and it's usually the other way_ _around.' _I thought as I ruffled my hair.

Since Gouenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru, and I are classmates, I know for a fact that everyone is feeling worried and irritated. That and the fact that the air got really heavy and the three of them were giving off creepy auras.

Yeah, we all know we like the same girl. We also know that not all of us know that we like the girl, an example or the only example would be Gouenji. The boy is an actual tsundare and knowing that, it is sort of creepy and weird.

I shrugged at my thoughts. I started to gentle rub my face and shook my head.

_'I' or rather we'll just visit her after practice then.' _I calmly thought as I started to pinch myself whenever I felt jumpy.

**Reader's POV**

I woke up, my head was spinning and rushed towards the bathroom. I started puking whatever I ate last night, but my head was still spinning a little. I slowly walked back to my room, I didn't bother checking the clock, I knew it was late and I am in no condition to leave the house or the bed. I laid back and tried to remember what happened last night.

_'I just kissed Shuuya. That was it.' _I thought.

_'Wait. Gouenji was in my room. I was naked... and unconscious.' _I realized as I started to touch myself to know whether something happened or not and I realized that I was wearing clothes. I smiled knowing who dressed me up.

I finally decided to look at my watch, but since the world in my eyes were spinning, I gave up almost immediately.

"Having fun with your wish?" A woman said.

I snapped my head to the direction of the voice which was located in my wardrobe.

Usually when something as spooky as this happens, you freak out and just run away, but since I am in an unfortunate situation, I just did nothing, pretty petrified actually.

"Don't be too afraid, it's just me." The voice continued as the wardrobe opened revealing hands that are opening the doors suspensely. The doors was opened enough, out comes the same slender woman that granted my wish.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sort of forgot to tell you one final detail. teehee" She said as she gave off a cutesy laugh.

"I thought you said you have no more additional details to tell me." I said a little annoyed.

"Well, it's not all that important anyway. So wanna hear it?"

"Go on." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Every end of the month you'll be suffering like you are as of the moment and on each month, the level of pain will increase." She said.

"Wait! So you're telling me that this is you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Well no. You are gonna die by the end of the year; it's not like a sudden 'poof, you're dead' cliché drama. No, you'll have to suffer like an ill-person whose life already has its limits." She explained and I nodded from the point.

"At least you'll only be experiencing this once per month. Oh! Last tiny detail. If you look at your upper arm, you'll see a mark. Treat it like a magic circle that will activate the moment it's complete. You get a mark every first day of the month. So that's all. Bye!" She said and poofed away.

I used all my strength to go to the mirror and checked my arm. The mark seems to be drawing itself on my arm. I didn't feel anything though. I just looked like as it spiraled twice on my arm.

"meh" I said and walked my way back to my bed and slept.

I was awoken by arguing voices. Now if there's one thing I hate the most, being awaken with no particular reason.

_'No one and I mean NO ONE dares to ruin my sleep.' _I thought as I opened my eyes to see Hiroto, Shuuya, and Ichirouta in my room fighting about something and Shirou sitting on the floor nearest to me, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry for breaking in to your room. Gouenji-kun said it was ok." Fubuki said.

I immediately glared at the three boys creating noise. The stop the moment they felt my daggers and slowly looked at me.

"You're awake!" Shuuya said awkwardly while I replied with a glare.

"We brought some cake." Hiroto said trying to save Gouenji from me.

"No thanks." I replied.

"No. You are going to eat these cakes whether you like it or not. You haven't eaten anything! I should know; I live here." Gouenji rebutted.

"Shut up you pervert." I said strictly.

"Hey [f/n], let's eat some cake ok?" Kazemaru said calmly that I couldn't reject it.

"But you guys are helping me." I said and like servants who just received orders from the queen, the guys moved immediately.

Fubuki sat me up with him behind me so I'm leaning on him with his hands on my waist to make sure I don't slip off while Hiroto was feeding me cake. Gouenji and Kazemaru stood there frozen that the two boys have beaten them.

"Hey [f/n], cakes are nice but you need a proper meal, how about I cook you some food?" Kazemaru offered.

"You cook?" Gouenji asked.

"Well, I do live alone." Kazemaru replied.

"I would love that." I said with a smile.

"Then let me join you, this is my house." Gouenji offered.

"Please don't. That man can't cook. He might even poison me!" I reacted.

"Oh haha... I'll cook and you'll love it." Gouenji declared.

"What if I don't?" I asked, earning no reply from him.

"If I could make a suggestion, how about he wears women sports attire tomorrow during practices." Hiroto said. I could feel Gouenji hitting Hiroto with lasers.

"That's a great idea, Hiroto-kun!" Fubuki added while Kazemaru nodded in agreement.

"Fine! But if I win, all of you will it." Gouenji declared.

"Fine." All four of us agreed.

**A/N**

**Fubuki: author-san! where have you've been?!**

**Me: my internet broke thus no updates.**

**Fubuki: But you has internet now? *puppy eyes***

**Me: Yes. ^^**

**Fubuki: Yay~**

**Gouenji: Finally saw [f/n] naked!**

**Hiroto: And you're proud of that why?**

**Kazemaru: Yeah, you're the one who took off her towel, pervert.**

**Fubuki: Yeah, and you were desperate enough that you have to let [f/n]-chan see you.**

**Gouenji: You're just jealous! All of you!**

**Kazemaru: I already had sex with [f/n] even if I'm asleep that time.**

**Fubuki: Yeah, and I most probably am bigger than any of you guys.**

**Hiroto: Oh... so were going to that topic huh?**

**Fangirls: *fantasizing (I know you are... be guilty)***

**Me: Guys, stop. Just. No.**

**Gouenji: Found something that we could use for measuring.**

**Me: Guys, look! A cake made by [f/n]. Go fetch! *throws cake away***

**Hiroto, Fubuki, Kazemaru, and Gouenji: CAKE!**

**So I finally updated! **

**From the last voting session, I've receive a few votes but that's fine. You can still vote for the guy you wish to evict TEMPORARILY. Since no one voted for Fubuki to be evicted, he is safe!**

So your options now are Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and Gouenji Shuuya.

**I have also read your request for a reader x Shuuya moment.**

**I'll be giving them to you maybe on the next update. Wheee~**


	10. The Beast

**Timeline: the day after the last****chappie**

**Reader's****POV**

Here I am, at the field with the rest of the managers trying our hardest not to laugh too loud at the sight given to us.

"I can't believe they actually did it!" Haruna said while laughing hard that she drop today's practice menu.

"They're the one's that made that bet though. They can't escape a bet, it'll hurt their man pride." I replied.

I have been laughing with them for about 30 minutes now and I think I laughed enough. Natsumi had this amused looked, giggling from time to time while snapping photos of the 3 men wearing women sports attire.

"I definitely have no objections whatsoever on this one. This is just so fun!" Aki added while chuckling.

"Although, I am bothered with the fact that Kazemaru-kun looks so beautiful." Fuyuka said slowly.

"That's something that we have thought off back then." The four of us chorused while Fuyuka just sweat dropped.

"At least someone looked happy." Natsumi added while pointing at the flame striker.

He actually won the bet. I didn't know how he did it, but he did. Our eyes were locked on the guys that we didn't notice someone was already beside us.

"Excuse me?" A slender girl with a baby face whose hair is like Kazemaru-kun only it's not tied and her hair's dark brown.

We were all frozen solid. I guess you can say that she defines the word 'cute'. She just continued staring at us with those innocent looking brown eyes while tilting her head to the side.

"Ummmm..." She hummed.

"Ah! What can we do for you?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering if this is Raimon High School." She asked.

"Yes, this is it. Are you a transferee?" Haruna said cheerful while the girl just shook her head.

"I'm just here to watch someone. If that's ok." She said.

"As long as you don't disrupt practice, then it's all good." Aki replied.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Kimiko Yuri from *insert name of school here which will be derive to [s/n]*." She introduced.

"[s/n]?! Isn't that the school for future detectives? The one that is said to solve real life cases as your quizzes and assignments?" Haruna said. **(A/N I am basing the school information of Yuri from 'Tantei Gakuen Q'. I still don't own anything.)**

She nodded while giving us a cute smile. This may sound so wrong but I think I may have a girl crush.

"And in what honor do we have to have you as of the moment?" Fuyuka asked formally.

"Oh, please don't. I'm just a regular student despite having different curriculum. Formalities isn't really needed." She explained.

"So who are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Gran." She answered.

"Gran?" I softly repeated while I exchanged looks with the other managers who seemed to have the same thoughts as me. We know who Gran is, but it's just unusual for someone to call him by that name after the incident have already passed.

"Ah! I mean Kiyama Hiroto. Sorry, I forgot that people don't really call him 'Gran' much after the end of the incident with the whole Aliea thing." She started explaining while bowing repeatedly.

"Uhh.. no. It's ok. We know that Hiroto-kun was Gran. It's just uhhhh... weird to hear his alien name." Aki said.

"Yeah. I mean he was once the captain of Aliea Gakuen's strongest team, The Genesis." Haruna added.

"And he beat up those guys quite hard during their friendly match." I added.

"Well, I wouldn't say they beat those guys that hard. I mean Gazel and Burn along with Diamond Dust and Prominence were a lot worse." Yuri awkwardly said.

"True." All 5 of us managers said.

"So how did you know much about Kiyama-kun and the Aliea incident, Yuri-chan?" Fuyuka asked.

"Well, during that time, I took the case of the 'black soccer ball' since the other students were scared about the so called 'aliens'. That's how I know about Gran's 'alien' days." She explained while we just said 'ohhh...'

Coach blew the whistle indicating the end of practice. The guys went straight to us to get their water bottles. Yuri then walked slowly towards Hiroto, her hands clasped together as if nervous of something.

"Gran!" She shouted. Everyone on the team looked at Yuri, who seemed to not really mind the attention.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked.

"Go out with me, please." She said while turning away, her hair blocking her face. Hiroto just looked at her, shocked from her words. His expression didn't changed until he made Yuri faced him. He was now wearing a warm expression. Jealousy was slowly building up inside me while I try to shake them away.

"Sure." Hiroto replied while giving her a warm smile. She smiled back and hugged him.

"By the way, didn't I tell you to call me Hiroto?" Hiroto said in an authoritative tone while she only stuck her tongue out.

"I first met you with under the name of 'Gran' so don't go whining about names." Yuri said.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" He asked her.

"I'm actually on a case. It's an easy one so I thought I dropped by now and confess." She said while laughing cutely.

I'm having weird conflicts as of the moment. I'm happy for Hiroto-kun, but for someone who have a huge crush on him, I feel really crushed right now.

"Well, you've already confessed, I am now your boyfriend, so you should go now. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell _**Burn and**_**_Gazel_**about us." Hiroto said as he was leading her to the exit.

It might be my imagination but I thought Hiroto was hinting something when he said the names Burn and Gazel, and I also thought I saw Yuri slightly flinching when the names were spoken off. But hey, I have a wild imagination so it's probably nothing.

Yuri said goodbye and left. Everyone was now eyeing Hiroto like they were about to interrogate him for the next week.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was cute like mine? Oh wait... yeah.. you do." Hiroto teased as he earned glares from his teammates.

_'Welp... That was it...__Kiyama__Hiroto__is out of my list of my boyfriend before I die.' _I thought knowing I'm not the type who steals someone else's boyfriend.

**Fubuki****Shirou's****POV**

I was on the brink of saying 'yes' to Hiroto's tease. We all have to admit that she was as stunning as [f/n] and just thinking about having one less rival excites me.

_'Right now, my only rivals are__Gouenji-kun__and__Kazemaru-kun.' _I thought filled with determination.

"Hey [f/n]!" I called as I ran towards her.

"Hai~" [f/n] answered cutely.

_'God! Kill me now. She's just so... ah! This woman... why do you have this power over me?!' _These things were in running through my mind as I casually rubbed the underside of my nose to check if my nose was bleeding.

"Let's go on a date tonight." I said with a full smile.

Everyone's reaction was priceless, but my eyes were set on [f/n] who was blushing like crazy. Despite my vision set on the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes upon, besides my mother, I could feel the burning gaze of my rivals.

The other girls were now encouraging [f/n] to give me an answer right now. After a few more push, she shyly nodded while I smiled from ear to ear.

"Great! I'll see you later then." I said as I got near her and kissed her on the cheek making everyone speechless and shocked.

**TimeSkip: After school- date time with Fubuki**

**Reader's****POV**

It was a simple date. We went to a fast food chain, then we went to an arcade. It's not the formal kind of date but I loved it. Lastly, we went to a club. I should say that that club was rather clean. Not much smoke and everything. Fubuki was looking tense, 'cause apparently, his friend was the one who suggested the club, and holding his hands, pulling him to the dance floor as we danced together at the club.

It was pretty heated. Our bodies, originally a little distance from each other, slowly getting closer until we were both grinding each others bodies. It was pretty hot and I have to say that I was in heat. Fubuki was suddenly behind me, dangerously behind me, as I felt his hands snaking to my waist then to my stomach, gently feeling my skin as he rest his head on my shoulder, making me feel the hotness of his ragged breath, and pressing himself behind me.

A low moan escaped my lips the moment I felt his bulge from my butt. I twirled around, facing him in the process. I gave a low seductive purr before going back to our original position and sexily swayed my hips, making sure my ass was making contact with his obvious erection. He growled at the tease then pulled me out on the dance floor and the club. We then went to his apartment which was only a few blocks away from the club.

He pushed me to the bed as he ever so slowly crept towards me, hovering me in the process. When he reached my face, we immediately had a hot make out session, hotter than the ones we had in the classroom. His hands were now moving towards my breast, massaging it, making me crave for his touch more and more. I moved my hands to his hair, messing them up, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I tugged them.

We locked eyes for a moment before he looked down to my body and growled at the pieces of clothing blocking his sight.

"Take them off." He ordered. I guess I now know why his hissatsu techniques are beast based.

I pushed him off me, quickly sitting directly on top of his bulge. A little moan escaped my throat as I started to move my hips again while strip teasing him. I could feel him getting harder (if that was even possible) by each movement my hips made. He took off his top while I dealt with his pants. I was now completely naked, I went down to his pants, unbuttoning it, and with my teeth, I unzip his pants. I took everything off in a single movement. His proud hardness was standing tall. I never compare size, but I have to say, he has the biggest. He was about stand up but I pushed him down.

"Not yet." I said as I brought my mouth to his manhood. I licked the tip twice then started to put it in my mouth slowly, steadily. I started to bobbed my head while he moan erratically. He suddenly pulled my hair making a loud 'pop'.

"No more foreplay." He said as he threw me to the bed.

"I don't need them anyways." I replied as I spread my legs open, showing him how wet and ready I was. He licked his lips at the sight while growling.

With one quick movement, he pushed himself inside me, grunting and cursing at how tight I was. I couldn't even speak, pain and pleasure, mixing so well, my mind was already near blank. He immediately started ramming inside me, hitting that precious spot that makes me scream in ecstasy over and over again. Not too long, I came. He pulled out when he realized that I already had my orgasm, but gave me an evil smirk.

"I'm not done yet. You have no idea how long I fucking wanna do this." He said as he flipped me around, making me stand on all fours. He entered me again, ramming and I mean ramming himself as I moaned endlessly.

"I'm making sure you won't be able to walk properly for the next week." He said as he thrusts harder and faster than before. I enjoyed every moment of it, how could I not? My mind's already blank.

I couldn't count how many times I came and how many rounds we did, but all I know was how deeply satisfied I was and how sleepless we were. His morning alarm went off a few hours ago, yes, we were still fucking our brains out. I was greatly amazed at how long he was able to last.

"You have any plans to go to school today?" I asked Fubuki who was beside me, completely exhausted. He chuckled at my question.

"I think it's a little too late to go to school. How about you? You have work right?" He asked.

"You got your wish. As of the moment, I don't think I'll ever walk again." I replied making him laugh.

"Wanna sleep?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yes please." I answered as I curled to his body, closing my eyes almost immediately.

**A/N**

**Fubuki, managers, the rest of the team: whoa**

**Kazemaru, Hiroto, Gouenji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Author: (=w=) yeah... I'm pretty contented.**

**Fubuki: Thank you sooooo much Author-san! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**[f/n]: Ahem?**

**Fubuki: of course, I love you more [f/n] **

**Kazemaru, Hiroto, Gouenji: *unconscious- the scene was too much for these guys to handle***

**Fubuki: teehee~**

**I apologize for the late updates so here's a cookie~**

**anyway, no, it is not Kiyama Hiroto who has the most number of votes, rather it was Gouenji Shuuya.**

**If you want Gounji to NOT be evicted, vote for the guy you want to evict!**

**The whole Kiyama Hiroto and the new OC is a part of the newly made plot :P**

**Compared to my first smut chappie, I have to agree with myself that this may be better.**

**Guys, I really love reading comments/reviews. I swear. I read them all and I take note of it all.**

**I feel really loved whenever I read them comments/reviews 3**

**'Til the next chapter~**


	11. Motives

**Reader's POV**

It's been two weeks since the incident with Fubuki occurred. I can walk properly now. It was rather difficult for me to walk around so I spend most of my time sitting down. Whenever I stand up or walk, I do my hardest to not flinch or look like I'm suffering, and if people ask, I'll just reply with 'I'm stressed with work' or 'I'm not feeling well'.

Fubuki would often show his discreet smirk whenever he sees me in pain, but most of the time, he's concerned about me and would apologize occasionally, but despite all of those, he would whisper sexily, making me remember that hot night we shared.

'_I should really stop thinking about this.'_ I gave a mental note.

Yuri have been coming her quite frequently to see Hiroto-kun. The rest of the team are in their best shape and everyone is happy. It's a Saturday and their next match is this Monday so everyone's all fired up from the upcoming match.

"Yo! Endou!" A man said.

I turned around, to see who called Endou, only to be surprised to see the team Chaos. All of us managers where taken by surprise by the sudden visit of the merged team of Diamond Dust and Prominence.

"Oi! Gazel! Burn!" Endou called while running towards the former captains.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked seriously to Gazel.

"Since you guys are participating in the Football Frontiers, we thought we should have a friendly match along with finishing that last match we had." Burn said.

"Of course we'll take you—"

"Not without the permission of your managers and the coach." I cut Endou's sentence, knowing he'll accept the offer immediately.

I could feel the cold stare of Gazel piercing right through me.

"She looks new." Gazel said.

"I am. Look Shuuya, someone who just overthrew you. Ladies and gentlemen, from now on, I'm calling you the Ice Queen." I declared with pointing at him.

Gazel just tsk at me while combing his hair with his hand.

"Apparently, manners isn't in her dictionary. Didn't you parents tell you that pointing at people disrespectful?" He said.

'_They did. I chose to ignore it. Didn't yours? Oh yeah, should I go any further?'_ I thought, but I knew better. That would be below the belt and is so wrong since I'm rubbing the fact that I have parents to their faces.

"Stop it, [f/n]. It's a waste of time trying to argue with someone like him." Yuri said while walking towards Hiroto who was standing in front of Gazel and Burn.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Gazel asked in surprised which he hid pretty well.

"Got tired of stalking Gazel?" Burn commented.

"You were stalking Gazel?" I asked Yuri. She sweat dropped a little, knowing that we girls are going to ask her after this.

"Yeah, wasted a lot of time doing so." She replied coldly. She was already beside Hiroto by this time.

Hiroto then put his arms around Yuri's shoulder shocking everyone in Team Chaos.

"Anyway, coach, will you allow the match?" I asked the coach who just gave a small nod.

"Then it's settled." I said as I urged everyone to go to the field.

"Wait." Gazel commanded. Everyone looked at him, curious of his sudden outburst.

"I didn't know you would stoop so low, Gran. Just so you know, that little trick won't fool us." Gazel said seriously.

"What trick?" Hiroto asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." He replied this time with a dangerous glare.

"You mean this?" Hiroto said as he pulled Yuri closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gazel said angrily.

I was shocked at the scene in front of me. Actually, everyone seemed to be shocked at how angry Gazel's voice was despite looking so calm.

"Holding MY GIRLFRIEND, and here I am, kissing her forehead." He said as he kissed Yuri's forehead while she just blushed. I saw Gazel's hand clenched tight but released it the moment Hiroto's words processed in his brain. He started mumbling to himself while staring at the ground.

"Is this true, Yuri-chan?" Burn asked.

"We've been dating for two weeks. I thought Gran already told you. I mean, he said he'll tell you." Yuri started to explain.

I seriously feel like I'm watching a romantic movie or something, all that's left are some popcorn and a comfy chair.

"Well, he obviously didn't." Gazel spat. The atmosphere is starting to feel a little murderously.

"Anyway, the friendly game?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Forget about the game. I lost interest." Gazel replied about to leave.

"What's your problem? Weren't you the one who told Yuri to 'leave you alone' and 'get a life'? Or is it because of the feeling of sudden withdrawal of a presence?" Hiroto said angrily while Gazel was frozen, shocked to hear those words from Hiroto.

I looked at everyone who seemed shocked at the whole scenario in front of us. My eyes then landed on Yuri who was on the verge of tears.

"Gran, that's enough." Yuri said softly.

While everyone was focused on Hiroto and Yuri, I observed the hurt expression of Gazel, I even saw tears forming but he quickly blinked it off. I found my resolved. I want to know the truth.

"Will there be a match or not?!" I asked demandingly. Burn seemed to be taken aback by my sudden burst, but shook his head, knowing his friend won't be able to play his best as of the moment.

"I have to go somewhere anyway. Maybe next time, when our time for playing isn't consumed by drama." Burn replied then dragged Gazel out of our visions.

The team then resumed practice.

All of us managers were now interrogating Yuri.

"Spill." Aki commanded.

"I don't know where." Yuri replied.

"Do you really love Hiroto?" I asked directly shocking her in the process.

Yuri looked down on the ground with sad eyes before looking at me.

"No. Well, yes, but as a brother. Gran was always there when I needed him. He was the person I talk to whenever I have Gazel problems." Yuri confessed.

"So you love Gazel." Haruna made sure while Yuri replied with a nod.

"So why ask Hiroto-kun to be your boyfriend?" Natsumi asked.

"Because if I think about it rationally, Gran is taking care of me and supporting me with everything I do while Gazel just pushed me away, call me names, and for him, I'm an eyesore." She explained.

"So you're using Hiroto-kun?" Fuyuka asked. Yuri seemed shocked by the direct question and avoided looking at us with sad eyes.

"He could've said no. Gran have been my brother-like friend since I met him. I didn't expect him to say yes." She said.

"Well, boys are ridiculously complicated, but don't you have classes to go to Yuri-chan?" I asked.

"AH! I forgot! I have to go. I'm really sorry for the commotion. Bye~" She said quickly while running off.

**Time skip – lunch time**

I couldn't let things be the way it is. I approach Hiroto who was alone on a table.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked.

"I don't have any objections. You could ask the other people sitting with me though." He said with a small laugh.

"Dear invisible people who sits beside or with Hiroto on this magnificent table, may I sit? Yes? Good." I said in this enchanted like tone.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having you sit with me?" Hiroto asked.

"It's about Yuri." I said and Hiroto's expression suddenly turned serious.

"What about her?" He replied. His food suddenly became interesting for him since he wasn't looking at me when he said that.

"She's sort of… using you." I said in the most awkward way. I looked at his face, wanting to know his reaction. He smiled.

"I know." He replied.

"But why?" I asked wondering.

"Yuri and I share the same feelings. We love each other not as a boy and a girl, we love each other as siblings. She's way too in love with Gazel." He replied with a genuine smile.

"I am confused. Why'd you say yes when she asked you to be her boyfriend?" I asked but was surprised that his aura became deadly serious. Hiroto-kun was angry.

"I was there when it happened. Yuri was chasing Gazel as usual, but he seemed to be having a bad day already. They just crossed the street, but that was when Gazel already hit boiling point. He pushed Yuri, didn't even apologize, and what's worse was he didn't even looked back when Yuri called for him desperately." He narrated.

"You were angry that he pushed her?" I asked.

"No. Well, yes. But I am angry at the fact that he didn't even looked back at the girl he pushed when she was calling him. If I wasn't there, she should have been dead by now." He continued. Hiroto looks incredibly scary right now.

"The place was downhill. It's known as an exclusive road for trucks. She nearly go trampled by a 10-wheeler." He said angrily.

"So this is revenge?" I asked seriously.

"No. I want him to taste the feeling of losing someone worse than death." He replied.

"What makes you so sure that Gazel or rather Suzuno-kun would feel that way?" I asked.

"Gazel would never admit it since he doesn't realize it yet, but he likes Yuri. Gazel is not the type of person to notice people that aren't important in his life." He said.

"So you're helping him while making him suffer?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, but I'll still punching him on the face after I'm done." He said.

"Hiroto-kun, there are limits in being nice and if it were a normal brother who loves his younger sister, the last thing he would do is to hook his little sister and Gazel up." I explained which he only responded with his normal warm smile.

"Do I get a reward from you?" He said with his eyes sparkling with excitement. Hiroto was back and I giggled at the fact that he was acting like everyone else, a kid.

"We'll see." I said with a wink and left.

**Time skip – match day for inazuma japan**

**-Before the match—**

**Yuri's POV **

The team was already inside, I was already looking for my sit. Hiroto begged for me to come and gave me front row tickets. I was preoccupied with my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said to the person I bumped into.

"No it's ok, I wasn't looking." A familiar voice said.

I froze upon realizing who owns the voice.

"G-Gazel." I stuttered.

"Yuri." He said softly.

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly while I yelled at my heart for fluttering.

"I got tickets to be here." He replied in his usual tone.

I sat on my sit only to feel him sit next to me.

"Can't read or something? Sit's number is written on your ticket." I said without looking at him.

"This is my sit. It's not like I wanted to be sit here." He replied.

I stopped talking to him and fixed my eyes on the field. When the players were already on the field, I quickly found Hiroto who was playing as a forward. I stood up and went nearer.

"Gran~!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Gran looked at me and gave me a smile while waving at me. I waved back and gave him a flying kiss which he reached out for and keep.

I blushed at his sweet action.

_'If only it was Gazel who did that.' _I thought sadly then immediately shook my head.

_'No. I'm moving on remember.' _I thought.

"Could you guys get a room or something?" Gazel said annoyingly.

"Don't worry, we will after the match." I said while looking at him with a satisfied face.

**Gazel's POV**

I couldn't pay attention to the match seriously. All I could think of was Yuri with Hiroto, fucking each other. Every scenario ends up with her completely satisfied look and I could feel my heart getting heavier and angrier.

_'Why do I feel like this? Can I be in love with her?' _I thought then later deciding that I was, but I have to make sure.

To: Burn

Burn, I think I'm in love with Yuri.

From: Gazel

Burn was the only person I could think of since we have been rivals since the beginning making him the perosn who knows me more than anyone even myself.

To: Gazel

You're joking right? YOU ONLY REALIZED THAT NOW?!

YOU IDIOT!

From: Burn

Burn is usually the hot headed one but this time, he really is making a point and I could feel him doing multiple facepalm.

I snuck a look on Yuri who was fixated with the game or rather, with Gran. I could feel jealousy building up.

_'Just how much did I screw things up?' _I thought.

**Time skip- After the game**

**Reader's POV**

The team won, yet again. We were having a victory party in Rairaiken.

"[f/n]-chan, say ahhh~" Fubuki said cutely. I couldn't resist so I did. He immediately and gently fed me some food which tasted awesome by the way.

"How was it?" He asked while I just gave a thumbs up. He was quickly shoved away by Kazemaru.

"You should try this [f/n]. It's really delicious. Here, let me feed you." He offered while I just kept nodding.

I love food! I'm not particularly choosy but I love food that taste awesome!

I ate what Kazemaru fed me and it was as heavenly as the one Fubuki gave. Which reminds me. I quickly went to the back of the shop where the inventory is and brought out the cakes and sweets I made for the team.

"Congratulations guys~" I said while showing them what I made.

Their eyes sparkled just by looking at the dessert even Gazel looked like he wants to pounce me for some cake. Why is he here? Hiroto invited him.

_'That sneaky guy.' _I thought.

"By the way, [f/n]. Dad's not coming home tonight and Yuuka's sleeping over at her friends house. So that leaves the two of us. Alone. in the house." Gouenji said loudly, making everyone hear his statement.

"NO WAY!" Hiroto was the first to react.

"Why are you reacting Hiroto? I expected Fubuki and Kazemaru to react first." Gouenji said. I saw Hiroto tensed a little.

"Unlike you who is willing to just suddenly strip, Hiroto-kun is a gentleman who knows how to treat a woman right. He is simply concerned for me since you are still a guy, are you not?" I replied. I could see Hiroto, through the corner of my eyes, thanking me.

"WHAT!?" Fubuki and Kazemaru chorused while everyone was confused.

"Gouenji-kun, you're actually stripping in front of [f/n]." Fubuki said in terror.

"EHHHHHHH?!" Everyone except for me and the two boys screamed.

"How dare you taint [f/n] innocence?! You're body isn't even as good as mine?!" Kazemaru added.

"What? My body is way better than yours." Gouenji replied.

"Bitch please!" Fubuki, who have already took his shirt off, shouted.

Soon the rest of the team even Gazel, who got pulled in because of his arrogance, were now comparing who has the best body, while the girls just looked at them, sweat dropping.

"Boys." We all said.

**A/N**

**I know that this is a little off topic but this is somewhat a glimpse of my new story starring reader (or a named character) x Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke.**

**Hiroto: I only want reader-chan to be my girlfriend~!**

**Fubuki: Nuh uh.. She loved what we did.**

**Kazemaru: I still have the best body.**

**Gouenji: I happen to be an amazing cook.**

**Hiroto, Kazemaru, and Fubuki: Nobody really cares since we can cook, too. And besides, weren't you always the perverted character who just suddenly strips?**

**Gouenji: *depressed mode***

**Gazel: Humans, you're so petty.**

**Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Gouenji: You're not in the position to say that.**

**Gazel: *sweat dropped***

**Yuri: Gazel~! *tackles Gazel and rubs cheeks with him***

**Gazel: Get off me woman!**

**So I am sorry for the late update but I will show/tell you guys why.**

**First, I have a defense to prepare for.**

**Second, there's this modelling event in my school, that I happened to be participating for, this saturday sept. 20, 2014.**


	12. With him

**Reader's POV**

It became a weird party. After the boys started stripping, the girls have to separate ourselves to look like we don't know any of them. However, despite being totally embarassed, some of the girls have been taking once in a lifetime glances at the boys posing like they're modelling for some sort of male health fitness magazine.

And when I say some of the girls, it's all of us except Fuyuka and Aki.

Natsumi, who brought the camera, was taking pictures of every single one of them, but a little biased since she seemed to have taken the captain's, Endou Mamoru, picture more than the rest. Haruna was blushing for two reasons: her brother, who is usually level headed, is also flaunting his body, and looking at another certain master strategist.

"So, you and Fuduo, huh?" I sneakily whispered to Haruna who jumped in surprise.

"What?! What do you mean? Me? and Fuduo? Pssssh... There's no-" She stopped when she looked at me since I was already wearing my I-already-know-and-you-cant-fool-me look.

"Yes." Haruna said in defeat causing the rest of the girls to squeal.

"That is shocking." Fuyuka said with her usual monotone voice.

"What's more shocking is that you never told us yours, Fuyuka. It's so suspicious that you don't give any special attention to anyone on the team." I said suspiciously.

"Now that she mentions it..." Aki said, her voice wandering.

"I'm fine. Love is not ready for me yet." Fuyuka said simply.

I looked at her eyes which were filled with hidden sadness. I knew better than to ask her now. I looked at the direction of Natsumi then Yuri.

"Yuri-chan, stop looking at Gazel too much. You're being sort of obvious." I said while alternating my field of vision to Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Gouenji.

"I can't help it. It's the first time I've seen Gazel topless. Look at them V line." Yuri said while literally drooling. I looked at Gazel, just in time, before he was about to turn his gaze to Yuri.

I pushed Yuri's head a little to the right so that her face is now towards Hiroto. I could see pain in the teal eyes of the light silver haired man as he tried to hide his disappointment and anger.

"Thanks." Yuri said as she looked at me like I just saved her life.

"I told Hiroto that you were using him." I said directly, I could feel her looking so shocked at my words.

"I needed to know the truth. I knew something was missing. I am rather shocked that someone like you, who is studying in a detective school, doesn't realize it, but I guess that's only natural." I told her while still looking at the boys chatting happily.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Even the blind can see." I replied while looking at her seriously. She replied with a confused looked.

"Let me tell you one thing about love. It always starts with appeal, it's up to you whether to ignore it or not." I added while she continued giving a confused look. I sighed.

"Anyone else think we should stop these guys before they do something.. uhhh.. worse?" I asked the other girls, snapping them back to reality.

"What could possibly be worse than being half naked?" Haruna said kiddingly.

"I don't know.. maybe when they're completely naked and starts to compare a certain body size?" I replied causing everyone (the girls) to blush all shades of red.

"STOP!" The girls screamed, halting the boys while looking at them weirdly.

"Shuuya, I would like to go home now." I said to the flame striker who was still arguing with Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Hiroto.

"Go home then. You've got two legs and none of them are broken." He replied sarcastically.

"I know. I'm just saying 'cause you might suddenly feel like a little lost kid whose mom left behind." I replied and left after saying goodbye to the girls.

**Gouenji** **Shuuya's** **POV**

A few moments after [f/n] left, Kazemaru, Fubuki, and Hiroto went to talk to the others since there's no point in arguing when she's not here.

"Aren't you going to accompany her?" Kidou asked seriously.

"Why should I? She's old enough." I replied causing Kidou to arch his eyebrow.

_'[f/n] not the type of girl who needs a babysitter or something. The woman is scary enough to put Medusa to shame.' _I thought.

"She is still a girl and this is a dangerous street. Even someone like [f/n] is afraid of something." Kidou explained making me realize that he was right.

I excused myself to everyone and ran my fastest to catch up with [f/n] when all of the sudden, the lights went out.

_'A blackout maybe.' _I thought to myself as I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it was no use, it was too dark.

I grabbed my phone and tried to shed some light so that I could see a little.

_'I wonder how she's doing.' _I thought as I suddenly feel nervous and unsettled.

**Reader's POV**

Going home alone?

Pssssh.

Going home alone, not really sure whether I'm taking the right path?

Okay.

Going home alone, not really sure whether I'm taking the right path and my paranoia acting up?

Bad.

Going home alone, not really sure whether I'm taking the right path and my paranoia acting up, and the lights suddenly went out, covering me in eternal darkness.

God, help me.

I didn't dare to take another step. I was stood frozen, my heart was beating fast, and I'm not talking about the in love kind beating fast. I couldn't see. I could feel the first tear escaping my eyes. Speechless as my mind starts to panic. I frantically looked around, cursing at how slow my eyes were adjusting, but alas, nothing.

There is was, the second teardrop easily followed by the third then fourth, and so on. I feel defenseless.

"Someone help me." I squeaked out only to realize that it was nothing but a mere whisper.

I prayed, begging for the lights to go back on. Then I saw it. A small light, probably coming from someone's phone. I frantically ran to the source.

_'It's probably someone from the team. Someone might have thought of coming home after I left.' _I desperately thought as I came closer and closer to the light only to bumped into someone.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A rough deep voice said as he turned the light of his phone towards me.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said softly. I could feel the man menacingly looking at me. I could feel his eyes looking at me in a bad way.  
I tried to walk away but my feet were stuck. They didn't want to leave the light.

"Someone else? In this darkness, no. You're afraid, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He said creepily as he neared me little by little.  
_'Help me!' _I screamed in my head but my voice wasn't listening.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulder roughly then the lights went back on, making me see his disgustingly lustful face. Out of pure terror from being defenseless, I screamed at the top of my voice only to be hushed by a punched to the stomach.

"Shut up, you little bitch." He yelled as I chocked at my own saliva.

"_**Fire tornado**_" I heard a familiar voice said as a flaming soccer ball hit the man's face causing him to flee immediately after.

**Gouenji's** **POV**

I ran towards [f/n] only to find her still shaking in terror. I tried to hold her but she started thrashing around and screaming. I was shocked and angry. I clenched my fist too hard that I could feel some blood oozing.

_'Why did I let her go alone?!' _I yelled at myself.

Despite her fighting back, I hugged her with all my might. Shushing her and trying to calm her down.

"[f/n]! [f/n]! Listen to me. It's me. It's Gouenji. Gouenji Shuuya! It's just me." I kept saying again and again until she started to calm down.

When she finally stopped moving, she looked at me with tear stained eyes. I could feel my eyes go wide. This is the first time I ever saw her cried. The first time she had shown weakness.

My chest hurts while my heart was beating faster. She suddenly dived to my chest and continued crying.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally stopped. I looked at her, while I calm myself. I was already thinking of different ways to murder that man in the most gruesome and horrible way. She looked dead tired from all that crying. I pat her head and faced my back to her.

"Climb on. No excuses." I said but even without saying the latter, she positioned herself on my back.

I stood up and started walking to our house.

**Timeskip- Gouenji's** **residence**

[f/n] was fast asleep, her head resting at my shoulder. I looked at her in a loving way. I brought her to her room and laid her down to her bed. I was about to turn around and leave when I felt someone clutching my shirt. I quickly looked at [f/n] with half opened red eyes. I could feel my heart shattering from the broken look that she is giving me. I couldn't stand it.

"Sleep. You need it." I said in a soft tone, but she shook her head slowly.

"Sleep with me, please?" She replied in a softer tone, her eyes desperate for an approval.

I was shocked but I understood that she needed someone beside her right now. I nodded and she moved a little to give me some space to sleep in.

She immediately went close and cuddled my chest as I hugged her waist soon drifting to sleep.

**Next morning**  
**Reader's POV**

I woke up with my senses alerting me the feeling of emptiness. I sat up, frantically looking for Gouenji Shuuya, tears started to fog me eyes, until my bedroom door opened revealing the man I was looking for. He looked shocked probably because of how I look. He was carrying a tray that seems to have food on it. He quickly came to me and put the tray down before sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a very worried tone, the kind when Yuuka was still unconscious back then. I touched his face to make sure I'm not dreaming. I smiled the moment I felt his warmth and slowly nodded.

"I made breakfast." He added while I simply smiled at the man who saved me. He suddenly looked down, his hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry I left you alone last night. I should have accompanied you. I shouldn't have let you go alone." He said desperately, his voice cracking a little while holding back the tears forming in his eyes. I gave him a pat on the head causing him to look at me.

"Thank you for saving me. That's all that matters. Besides, it was my fault for being weak." I said only to be hugged by Shuuya.

"You're not weak." He whispered in my ears while still hugging me.

"Yes, I am." I replied. He pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"No, you're not. The [f/n] I know is a smart mouth, kickass girl. " He said while smiling at me.

"Yeah, who's deeply afraid of the dark and being alone in the dark." I added. He looked shocked but quickly changed into a warm expression.

"So that was it, huh? You're afraid of the dark. I should've known. But you know, that just means that I have to make sure that I'm always with you whenever you go home." He replied.

"Uhh. No way! Especially when I'm on dates!" I opposed.

"Fine. How about this? When you're working, overtime or not, call me when you're done, I'm going to pick you up. When you're not working, call me, I'm still picking you up. When you have girl's night out or whatever, I'M picking you up so call ME. The only exception is when you're on dates." He stated.

"Fine, but when I have a boyfriend, some of those rules will change, ok?" I said.

"Fine. So that's a deal. Now shake on it." He said as he stretched his arm for an arm shake.

"Come on. Eat before it gets cold." He added as he picked up the tray and gave it to me.

"Say, what time does dad and Yuuka going home?" I asked.

"Well, it is Tuesday, Yuuka is probably in school while dad's at work, so sometime this evening. It's a little late to go to school, there's no practice today, and Fuku-san is still on leave so yeah." He explained while I ate my breakfast quietly and quickly.

"So wanna spend some time together?" I asked as I felt myself blushing at my comment. I stole a quick glance at Shuuya who looked shocked as well.

"Sure. I mean, if you want." He said trying to be cool again.

"But I don't want to leave the house." I added.

"Why do you want to spend some time with me?" He asked acting like it doesn't bother him which I find really cute.

"I think I spent enough time with everyone, but I barely spend time with you." I replied while flashing him a smile.

The two of us started with playing video games together and when lunch came, we cooked together.

_'A realization of mine: the boy really knows how to cook. I know I'm not suppose to think this way, but everything felt like we were newly wed, but hey, he's hot, gorgeous, and sweet, I definitely don't mind.' _I thought happily.

We ate lunch together while chatting and getting to know each other more.

He really do care about image a lot, but despite that, he is a caring man who has a soft side for his baby sister. Isn't that adorable?! Kyaaa~

He told stories about the club before I entered, some I already know of, some I was rather surprised to hear like the one where he said that during one training camp, Midorikawa and Hiroto made out with each other after eating a certain mushroom that Kogure added in as a prank. I laughed so hard at that one that water came out of my nose, which was painful by the way.

After lunch, we watched some movies to fill in our afternoon, and the whole time, my head was resting on his chest while his arm was around my shoulders. It felt right. Everything felt right that occasionally we share small kisses when it felt right.

**A/N**

**I am very very** **sorry for the very late update!**

**So we won best team. Yay! But I lost which was not really all that shocking. XD**

**Gouenji: Yeah. I like this chapter.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Fubuki, Hiroto, Kazemaru: WE don't.**

**Hiroto: Especially me! GOUENJI! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET! WE ALL SWORE!**

**Gouenji: I don't recall swearing anything. Ah! I think I saved a picture in my phone somewhere.**

**Hiroto: SHUUYA! YOU BETTER DELETE THAT OR SO HELP ME!**

**Gouenji: Ah! Found it. [f/n]! Wanna** **see?**

**Hiroto: *brings out gun***

**Fubuki and Kazemaru: RUN GOUENJI! RUN!**

**Gouenji: *runs for his life***

**As you all requested, a chapter filled with the flame striker and you, my beloved readers.**

**So I finally watched GO.**

**I was right when I thought that the generation of Endou was better, but I did like GO^^**

**For some unknown reason, I am not attracted to anyone from GO. O_O**

**I think it's because Gouneji** **and the others are adults there so I unconsciously look at the GO generation as kids. Kids like kids kids... the ones you're not suppose to be attracted to.**

**BUT I ship Shindou** **and Akane** **soooooooooooooooooo** **much!**

**And I think I may kinda** **like Shindou, too... but the impact is not as heavy as the ones with Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Kazemaru, and Gazel. **

**But yeah, I think I like Shindou. XD**

**I have no plans, as of the moment, in watching the next season after GO. **

**It's because I found out there's this Okatsu** **girl that has this crush on Shindou** **and I can't handle a rival as of the moment. My heart's not ready for that :P**

**I am very sorry for fangirling** **here. TT^TT**

**Please comment/review~ **  
**I still love them comments/reviews **


End file.
